Feelings Into Words
by Ryunya
Summary: TRADUCTION Izaya est malade, et Shinra convainc Shizuo de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic est une TRADUCTION, c'est-à-dire que cette fic ne m'appartient pas. Son propriétaire étant Miyuki Winter. A qui, bien sûr, j'ai demandé la permission de traduire cette fic ^^

Ici la fic originale : s/7071124/1/Feelings-into-Words

J'ai gardé le titre original, parce que 'Sentiments dans les mots' ça le fait pas trop ^^

Donc, Feelings Into Words, chapitre 01 ! Le 02 sera vite traduis ^^

* * *

Les yeux d'Izaya s'ouvrirent doucement, sa vision un peu flou pendant qu'il parcourait du regard l'environnement familier de son bureau. Il gémit en s'asseyant sur le canapé en forme de L. Sa tête – non, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il toussa plusieurs fois, ce qui intensifia la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il gémit, et se rallongea sur le canapé. Depuis quand respirer était-il devenue quelque chose de difficile à faire ?

Izaya s'était endormi sur le canapé de son bureau la nuit précédente après avoir rencontré quelques clients. Ça avait été une nuit occupé pour l'informateur, qui avait prévu de passer une nuit blanche pour rattraper son travail en retard. Il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous avec ses clients pour aller à la recherche d'un certain blond ex-barman, qui était pour Izaya une source d'amusement sans fin. Maintenant sa procrastination se retournait contre lui. Il avait donc organisé de nombreux rendez-vous en une nuit, essayant désespérément de rattraper le temps perdu. Avec le recul, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, considérant que ça avait été une nuit froide, et que tous ses rendez-vous prenaient place dans des ruelles sombres et humides. Et ça n'avait pas non plus aidé qu'un de ses clients soit visiblement malade.

« C'est trop demandé d'être prévenant envers les autres quand tu es malade ? » Izaya se demanda à lui-même. Lentement, il s'assit de nouveau et prit son téléphone. Il chercha dans sa liste de contact, trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel à côté du nom de Shinra. L'appel tomba directement sur le répondeur.

« Mince Shinra ! Quel genre de docteur éteint son téléphone ? » Izaya toussa encore tout en pensant que Shinra était probablement en train de passer son jour de congé à prendre du bon temps avec Celty. Izaya se força à se lever et s'éloigna du canapé qui semblait presque appeler son corps douloureux. Il se détourna de l'idée de dormir toute la journée et choisis plutôt d'aller chez Shinra où il pourrait obtenir quelques médicaments qui lui permettrait au moins de travailler sur son ordinateur. Izaya écrivit une brève note pour Namie, lui disant de prendre sa journée. Il enfila son manteau, et sortit dans l'air froid d'automne qui semblait souffler directement à travers lui. Il frissonna légèrement. Ça allait être un long voyage.

* * *

Shizuo venait juste de regagner son calme après avoir jeté un autre distributeur droit dans les airs, seulement pour le voir s'écraser pratiquement à un pas de l'homme écroulé sur le sol devant Shizuo. L'homme avait crié quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin de l'argent pour aider sa mère malade ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais Shizuo n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était toujours la même chose. Tom leur demandait de rendre l'argent, ils sortaient des excuses lamentables, et Shizuo se mettait en colère. Il n'était même pas certain de pourquoi il était si furieux après cet homme. Peut-être c'était le stress de la journée qui s'accumulait, ou alors le fait qu'il soit tombé à court de cigarettes une heure plus tôt. De toute manière, la créature qui gisait criant et pleurant à ses pieds avait dépassé les bornes.

« Vous les gens devraient savoir que quand vous empruntez de l'argent, vous allez devoir le rendre ! » Shizuo grogna à la chose sur le sol qui s'appelait lui-même un homme.

« J-Je suis d-désolé ! Je ne p-pouvais pas p-prévoir que ma m-mère tomberait m-malade ! » "L'homme" s'écria d'une voix désespérée.

Shizuo n'était peut-être pas un expert, mais il pouvait quand même dire quand quelqu'un lui mentait. « D'accord, allons voir ta mère à l'hôpital alors. Dans lequel as-tu dis qu'elle était déjà ? » Shizuo avait soulevé "l'homme" du sol par sa veste et le regardais avec mépris. Il pouvait voir "l'homme" se briser sous son regard. Tom s'assit simplement en arrière et regarda, se doutant que ce serait finit dans quelques secondes. Son intuition ne le trompa.

« D-D'accord ! D'accord ! Elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ! Tenez ! J-Je vous rends l'argent ! » La chose pleurnichante accrochée à la main de Shizuo chercha dans sa poche et en retira son porte-monnaie, duquel il sortit une liasse de billets. « Prenez-le ! Juste, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal ! » Il était hystérique à ce moment.

Shizuo lui arracha l'argent des mains et le tendis à Tom sans briser le contact visuel avec l'homme pathétique qu'il tenait. Après une dernière secousse, il lâcha "l'homme" sur le sol, et le dépassa.

Tom lui cria après. « Hey, Shizuo ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. » Shizuo répondit impassiblement pendant qu'il marchait en direction de la supérette la plus proche.

« Très bien. On se retrouve ici dans une heure, d'accord ? »

Shizuo leva une main pour signifier son accord sans se retourner et continua à marcher.


	2. Chapter 2

L'histoire appartient toujours à Miyuki Winter, je ne fais que traduire ^^

Chapitre 02, donc ! Le troisième bientôt, étant donné que les chapitres sont plutôt court (ils s'allongent cependant un peu par la suite).

* * *

Izaya sortit du bus qui l'avait emmené de Shinjuku jusqu'à Ikebukuro. Il avait toujours un peu de marche à faire avant d'arriver chez Shinra, donc il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à marcher aussi vite que ses douloureuses jambes pouvaient aller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Izaya pour être fatigué. Il s'arrêta dans une allée et s'appuya contre un mur pour se supporter. A ce rythme, il ne pourrait pas aller jusque chez Shinra sans s'écrouler. Il soupira intérieurement alors qu'il était pris par une quinte de toux qui causa sa chute sur le sol, ses faibles jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Il glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux toux. Finalement, il fut capable d'arrêter de tousser assez longtemps pour se relever et attraper son souffle. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'une poubelle vienne le heurter en pleine poitrine, forçant tout le nouvel air acquis hors de ses poumons.

* * *

Shizuo avait finalement réussis à obtenir un nouveau paquet de cigarettes, et était en train de marcher entre quelques immeubles pour essayer d'éviter la foule pour un moment. La foule était bruyante et agaçante, et comme il était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, Shizuo ne pouvait pas vraiment interagir avec des gens maintenant. Il s'appuya sur un mur, et tira un coup sur sa cigarette quand il entendit un bruit de toux semblant plutôt douloureux au coin de la rue où il se trouvait.

Shizuo écrasa sa cigarette du pied, puis tourna au coin pour voir personne d'autre que cette foutu puce en train de tousser comme une tempête. Shizuo fut instantanément en colère en voyant la tête de la puce, et sans réfléchir, il agrippa l'objet le plus proche – qui se trouvait être une poubelle – et le balança à la source de sa colère.

A la surprise de Shizuo, la puce n'évita pas l'objet volant comme il le faisait habituellement. Shizuo sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres quand il entendit un satisfaisant cri venant de l'informateur alors qu'il était envoyé au sol. Shizuo regardait avec toujours son sourire sur le visage alors qu'Izaya se mettait en position de combat, son arme de choix déjà dans la main, lame pointée vers Shizuo.

« Izzzaaaayyyaaaa-kuuuunnnn » Shizuo dit son nom d'une voix railleuse alors qu'il s'approcher plus près de la puce.

« Ah, Shizu-chan ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te parler maintenant ! » La puce parlait avec son ton habituel ; cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. La puce haletait légèrement, et c'est après que Shizuo se remémora qu'il venait juste de l'entendre tousser quelques moments auparavant. Son sourire s'élargit à la pensée de la puce affaiblit à cause d'une maladie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, puce ? Tu sembles un peu fatigué. » Shizuo dit d'une voix railleuse. Ce n'était pas très souvent que Shizuo pouvait prendre la puce au dépourvu, et il n'allait pas laisser cette opportunité lui passer sous le nez.

Izaya fronça légèrement les sourcils, et commença à reculer. Shizuo avait vu ce regard de nombreuses fois. C'était le signe que la puce s'apprêtait à s'enfuir. Shizuo n'allait pas le laisser faire cette s'avança et agrippa le bras droit de la puce par le poignet, l'empêchant efficacement d'utiliser son couteau. Shizuo plaqua Izaya contre le mur, tenant ses deux mains ensemble au dessus de sa tête avec une de ses grandes mains tandis que l'autre s'était reculée, prête à délivrer un bon coup de poing dans le visage de la puce.

La puce lutta faiblement, mais abandonna rapidement et resta juste là, détournant le regard et haletant lourdement. A ce moment, Shizuo se figea. Normalement, il ne pourrait jamais attraper la puce comme ça, et même s'il était content d'être, pour une fois, le gagnant d'un de leur combat, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la puce. Abandonner la lutte était une chose, mais éviter son regard ? C'était quelque chose que la puce ne ferait jamais dans un combat. Shizuo repensa encore à la toux de la puce. Était-il vraiment si malade ? Cette toux avait semblé douloureuse.

Le train de pensée de Shizuo fut interrompu pas Izaya recommençant soudainement à tousser. Shizuo pouvait le voir lutter pour respirer, et quand finalement sa toux stoppa, il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et ferma les yeux. Shizuo le lâcha et regarda alors que la puce s'écrouler sur le sol, essayant de nouveau d'attraper son souffle.

Shizuo soupira et commença à s'éloigner. S'il allait tuer la puce, il fallait que ce soit dans un combat égal. La puce n'avait aucune force en lui maintenant, et le tuer ne semblait plus aussi satisfaisant comme la puce grognait de douleur. Shizuo alluma une autre cigarette alors qu'il s'éloignait, et sans se tourner, il cria à la puce. « On réessayera ça quand tu ne seras plus malade ! »

Et avec ça, il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Izaya se remit de nouveau sur ses pieds, usant le mur pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. 'Pourquoi cette stupide bête ne m'a pas juste tuer là ?' il pensa pour lui-même. Il frissonna, même si il était en train de transpirer. Sa poitrine lui faisant étonnamment plus mal à cause de la toux qu'à cause d'avoir été heurté par une poubelle. 'Heh, mon corps doit être habitué à se faire frapper par des objets volants après tout ce temps.' Izaya réussit finalement à attraper son souffle, et continua sa marche vers l'appartement de Shinra.

* * *

Je sais que 'la puce' ne le fait pas trop, mais je ne vois pas comment traduire autrement 'flea'. Pareil, en anglais, Izaya appelle Shizuo 'protozoan' ce qui donne en français protozoaire, mais comme c'est trop bizarre, je l'ai remplacé par 'monstre' ou encore 'bête'.


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire appartient encore et toujours à Miyuki Winter, ceci n'étant qu'une traduction !

Chapitre 03 sur 14 ! Toujours de courts chapitres, mais le reste va vite suivre ^^

* * *

Shinra venait juste de recevoir un coup sec à la tête de la part de Celty après avoir mentionné quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il l'avais déjà vu nue quand il avait quatre ans, quand ils furent interrompu par un coup à la porte.

« Je m'en occupe. » Shinra dit d'une voix chantante alors que Celty croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour les bêtises de Shinra. Elle avait besoin de trouver sa tête avant qu'elle puisse penser à développer une relation avec son colocataire de 30 ans. Ses pensées furent interrompu quand elle entendit une voix familière à la porte.

Shinra ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir un Izaya semblant assez malade à sa porte. « Oh, Izaya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Izaya le fusilla du regard. « Je suis malade, imbécile ! N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu sais, un docteur ne devrait vraiment pas éteindre son téléphone ! » Izaya dit, irrité. Il toussa encore.

« Oh. Désolé Izaya... Celty a été plutôt déprimée ces temps-ci, donc j'essayais de lui remonter le moral. Tu as marché tout le chemin jusqu'ici depuis Shinjuku ? »

« Non, j'ai pris le bus. Pourrais-tu juste me donner des médicaments ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Je dois vraiment retourner travailler. Je suis - » Izaya ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'il recommençait à tousser. Il essaya de respirer entre les toux, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'inspirer, il s'étouffait avec l'air. Izaya pouvait sentir ses jambes commençaient à faiblir, et il s'écroula quand ses genoux se plièrent contre sa volonté.

Shinra attrapa Izaya avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et appela Celty. Ils réussirent à l'amener jusqu'au canapé où Shinra l'allongea. Izaya ferma les yeux, reconnaissant de pouvoir finalement pouvoir se reposer pour quelques minutes. Il sentit une main sur son front, et entendit la voix de Shinra. « Bon sang, tu es brûlant ! » Bientôt après, quelque chose de froid et humide fut placé sur le front d'Izaya, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

Shinra regarda Izaya sur le canapé, et remarqua son frisson quand il mit une serviette froide sur son front. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça ? »

« Je me suis réveillé avec ce matin. » Les mots étaient marmonnés, mais Shinra était tout de même capable d'en comprendre le sens.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? » Shinra demanda tout en étudiant la condition d'Izaya.

« Partout. Spécialement dans la poitrine. » Izaya parla en gémissant cette fois.

Shinra regarda autour de lui et attrapa son stéthoscope. « Peux-tu t'asseoir ? » Il demanda.

Izaya resta silencieux une seconde, puis murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'oui' et s'assit en s'aider du dossier du canapé.

Shinra souleva le T-shirt et plaça le stéthoscope sur le dos d'Izaya. Izaya tressaillit quand l'objet froid toucha sa peau nue.

« Peux-tu prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour moi ? » Shinra écouta pendant qu'Izaya essayait d'inspirer profondément puis recommença à tousser encore une fois. Shinra soupira alors qu'il enlevait le stéthoscope, et autorisa Izaya à se rallonger. « Tu as une bronchite. Je peux te donner quelques antibiotiques pour t'aider à recouvrir un peu plus vite, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Izaya enleva la serviette de son front et la posa sur la table basse avant de parler. « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. Désolé Izaya, tu as juste à te reposer. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici un moment ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu te déplaces trop. »

« Je dois rentrer. Je suis vraiment submerger de travail, et il n'y a aucun moyen que je laisse une maladie m'empêcher de le finir. » Izaya croisa ses bras comme un gamin le ferait alors qu'il parlait. Sa voix était un peu rauque à cause d'avoir tousser.

« Très bien. » Shinra jeta un coup d'œil à Celty. « Celty, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais reconduire Izaya ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'écroule dans la rue. Ou pire, rencontrer Shizuo... »

Izaya faillit dire à Shinra qu'il était un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de ça, puis il se remémora que Shizuo l'avait laisser partir. Il ne se sentait pas d'essayer d'expliquer ça à Shinra maintenant.

Celty tapa sur son PDA et le teint en face d'Izaya pour qu'il puisse lire. « [Shinra a raison. Je devrais te ramener.] »

Izaya regarda Celty, puis Shinra, puis Celty de nouveau. « D'accord, d'accord... Très bien. »

Shinra sortit de la pièce et revint avec une boîte de médicaments. Il la tendit à Izaya avec des instructions. « Prends en trois fois par jour jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus. Essaye de manger quelque chose avec pour ne pas que ton estomac te fasse mal en plus. »

Izaya hocha la tête. « Merci, Shinra. »


	4. Chapter 4

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

* * *

La ville devient flou alors qu'Izaya passait devant d'innombrable personnes et immeubles, assis à l'arrière de la moto de Celty – ou plutôt, de son 'cheval'. Izaya était agrippé à Celty, sa tête reposant contre son dos. Il était épuisé, et regarder la ville défiler devant ses yeux le faisait se sentir un peu étourdi. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant ce que Celty pouvait bien penser de cette situation. Il devait lui semblait plutôt pathétique, n'étant même pas capable de marcher jusque chez lui. Il détestait montrer des signes de faiblesses à autrui. Il était le grand Orihara Izaya ! Il était supposé être une figure de pouvoir, connu et craint à travers la ville, pas un pathétique gamin qui n'était même pas capable de marcher sans s'écrouler à cause d'une toux.

Izaya était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé à son bureau jusqu'à ce que Celty commence à se lever. Elle plaça son PDA en face d'Izaya, une main sur son épaule.

« [Est-ce que ça va ?] » Elle demanda. Izaya fixa son casque. Si elle avait un visage, il arborait probablement une expression inquiète au vu de son gentil geste.

Izaya sourit. « Juste un peu fatigué, Celty ! J'irais bien après m'être reposé un petit peu ! » Son ton joyeux était sans défaut grâce à des années de pratique.

Celty sembla le croire alors qu'elle enlevait sa main de son épaule pour recommencer à taper. « [Bien. Va dormir, je te vois plus tard.] » Avec ça, elle remonta sur sa moto et démarra, sa moto hennissant alors qu'elle disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Izaya décida de prendre l'ascenseur plutôt que les escaliers. Il était simplement trop fatigué pour user de l'énergie inutilement. Même déverrouiller la porte était plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour l'informateur épuisé. Après un peu de lutte, la porte s'ouvrit finalement et Izaya tituba à l'intérieur de son bureau. Pendant un moment, il regretta posséder un si grand appartement alors qu'il évaluait la distance entre le confortable canapé et l'endroit où il se tenait. D'une quelconque manière, Izaya réussit à se traîner à travers la pièce et s'écroula sur le canapé, où il s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Celty passait à côté d'un parc en rentrant chez elle, quand elle vit la silhouette familière d'un grand homme blond portant un uniforme de barman. Celty fit tourner son cheval et se dirigea vers Shizuo tout en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa main droite tenait son épaule gauche, et il avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Celty sauta en bas de son cheval et courut vers Shizuo tout en tapant sur son PDA. « [Shizuo, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ça va ?] »

Shizuo lut le message puis regarda Celty là où ses yeux devraient être si elle en avait. « Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis juste un peu énervé après ce mec et je lui ai jeté un camion… Je crois que j'ai foiré quelque chose avec mon épaule, mais ça commence à aller mieux maintenant. »

« [Tu as jeté un camion ? Shizuo, tu dois faire plus attention !] » Il y eut une pause alors qu'elle tapait un nouveau message. « [Je t'emmène voir Shinra. Juste pour être sûr.] »

Shizuo sourit légèrement. « D'accord, d'accord. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux. »

* * *

« Un part, l'autre arrive. Je vois. » Shinra dit avec un énorme sourire sur le visage alors que Shizuo marchait dans la pièce, tenant toujours son épaule. Shinra essayait de cacher son excitation chaque fois que Shizuo se montrait avec une blessure. Cela donnait une chance à Shinra d'étudier comment fonctionnait le corps de Shizuo, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Il avait l'habitude de visiter Shizuo à l'hôpital quand ils étaient jeunes dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait d'une quelconque manière convaincre Shizuo de le laisser faire quelques tests. Bien sûr, Shizuo refusait toujours, et avait même une fois cassé le bras de Shinra en réponse. Depuis, Shinra utilisait simplement les fréquentes injures de Shizuo comme des chances de l'étudier.

Shizuo vit la lueur dans les yeux de Shinra, et décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Shinra ? »

« Oh, Izaya était là plus tôt. Il était assez malade. Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas Shizuo, il ira assez bien pour que tu lui jettes des distributeurs dans très peu de temps. » Le sourire de Shinra s'élargit alors qu'il finissait de parler. « Maintenant, laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton épaule. »

Shinra guida Shizuo au canapé où Izaya avait été un moment plus tôt, et le fit s'asseoir. Shinra palpa le bras de Shizuo et le fit bouger tout en demandant où ça faisant mal exactement, et avec quelle intensité.

« On dirait que tu as disloqué ton épaule. Je devrais pouvoir la remettre en place. Tu es prêt ? Ça va probablement faire un petit peu mal. » Shinra agrippa fermement le bras de Shizuo et avec une rapide secousse accompagné d'un bruit ressemblant à un 'pop', l'épaule de Shizuo était de nouveau en place.

« Ow ! Putain, Shinra ! » Shizuo se plaignit. Bien que, il devait l'admettre, son épaule commençait déjà à aller mieux. Il leva son bras et le balança dans toutes les directions, le testant pour voir s'il était réparé. « Merci. »

Shinra tenta sa chance et demanda une fois encore. « Comme payement pour mes services, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire quelques tests sur toi ? » La voix de Shinra était pleine d'espoir.

Shizuo le fixa juste, ne sentant pas vraiment le besoin de gratifier cette requête d'une réponse. De plus, ses pensées avaient dérivées ailleurs pendant le traitement. « Tu as dit qu'Izaya était malade ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui exactement ? »

« Oh, tu es inquiet à son propos, Shizuo ? » Shinra dit avec son sourire toujours sur le visage. Shizuo protesta, mais Shinra l'ignora et continua. « Comme je l'ai dit, il ira bien. Il a une bronchite, donc je lui ai donné des antibiotiques pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Je vais aller le voir plus tard pour être sûr qu'il ne se surmène pas. »

Shizuo réfléchit pendant une minute, se remémorant le doux son d'Izaya en train de souffrir. « Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? » Shizuo demanda, impassible.

Shinra et Celty échangèrent un regard surpris. Après un moment, Shinra prit la parole. « Shizuo, je ne te suggérerais pas d'attaquer Izaya quand il malade. Ce serait cruel et – «

« Je n'allais pas attaquer la puce ! » Shizuo l'interrompit. « Je trouvais juste que l'idée de lui en train de souffrir était plaisante, c'est tout. »

Shinra cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis soupira. « Je pense que ça ira, aussi longtemps que tu promets de ne rien commencer… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shinra. Je me retiendrais. Il faut juste que je vois ça. » Shizuo fit un sourire narquois, faisant Shinra se sentir un peu mal à l'aise à la vue de son regard sadique. Il se demandait si c'était une mauvaise idée. Sûrement Shizuo ne commencerait aucun combat, mais si Izaya le faisait ? A la réflexion, après avoir vu combien Izaya semblait épuisé plus tôt, Shinra doutait sérieusement qu'il aurait l'énergie de provoquer Shizuo.


	5. Chapter 5

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

~La ligne de séparation m'énerve quand elle ne veut pas s'afficher !~

La marche jusqu'au bureau d'Izaya fut longue pour Shizuo. Durant tout le chemin, Shizuo se demandait à lui-même pourquoi il allait volontairement voir Izaya. Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il voulait le voir souffrir ? C'était forcément ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir entendu la voix pleine de douleur d'Izaya plus tôt avait fait Shizuo se sentir supérieur par rapport à lui. Qui serait assez fou pour ne pas vouloir expérimenter ça une nouvelle fois ? Shizuo était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées durant toute la marche qu'il était capable de faire avec le babillage incessant de Shinra qui parlait de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Comment Celty avait réussi à la supporter pendant vingt ans était un mystère pour Shizuo.

« Nous y voilà ! » Shinra annonça, ramenant Shizuo à la réalité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur du bureau d'Izaya, et il commençait à devenir curieux alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Shinra toqua à la porte et attendit. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Shinra essaya la poignée, et à la surprise de Shizuo – et celle de Shinra aussi, à en juger par son expression – la porte était ouverte. Izaya n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui laisserait la porte de son appartement ouverte, spécialement s'il était là.

Les deux firent lentement leur chemin dans le bureau, cherchant autour d'eux un signe de l'informateur. Shinra se dirigea vers le bureau, surpris de ne pas y trouver Izaya en train de travailler comme il avait dit qu'il allait faire.

« Hey, Shinra… » Shizuo murmura derrière Shinra, qui se tourna pour voir Shizuo debout à côté du canapé en forme de L. Shinra suivit le regard de Shizuo pour voir un Izaya en train de dormir, affalé sur le canapé. Shinra ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du sinistre informateur dormir si profondément.

Shinra s'approcha d'Izaya et lui secoua le bras. « Izaya ? Réveille-toi ! » Il dit à voix basse.

Izaya poussa un grognement et se tourna de façon à tourner le dos à Shinra. « Vas-t-en… »

« Oh, allez, Izaya ! Je voulais juste te voir pour m'assurer que tout allait bien ! » Shinra dit un peu plus fort.

Izaya ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shinra, puis la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Izaya, surpris, jaillit du canapé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

« Tu as laissé la porte déverrouillé, Izaya. » Shinra répondit de manière très factuelle.

« J'ai… Vraiment ? Merde, j'ai dû être plus distrait que je ne l'avais pensé… » Izaya parlait plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était un peu inquiet d'avoir oublié quelque chose de si important.

« Soit juste content que ce soit moi qui soit venu en premier, et pas un de tes clients en colère ! » Shinra dit, riant un peu au regard confus d'Izaya. Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire aussi. L'expression d'Izaya aurait pu être la même si on lui avait dit que son ordinateur était cassé !

Izaya fusilla Shizuo du regard, mais changea vite d'expression quand il vit l'heure. Il était 16h30. « Merde ! J'ai été endormi tout ce temps ! Je n'ai encore rien fait ! » Izaya passa entre Shinra et Shizuo, pratiquement ignorant leur existence alors qu'il se ruait vers son bureau et allumait son ordinateur.

« Hey, Izaya… ? » Shinra regarda Izaya se précipiter vers son bureau. « Si tu t'es endormis juste quand tu es rentré, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu n'as encore rien mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Izaya ignora le ton inquiet de Shinra, et répondit sans même le regarder. « Non. Rien. » Izaya ne prêta plus aucune attention à ses alentours alors qu'il se concentrait sur son ordinateur pour répondre au nombre massif d'e-mail qu'il avait reçu pendant qu'il était endormi.

« - manger ! HEY ! Es-tu seulement en train d'écouter ? » Izaya entendait la voix de Shinra mais n'enregistra pas ce qu'elle disait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'élève.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Izaya regarda finalement dans la direction de Shinra tout en parlant.

« J'ai dit que je t'avais dit de manger quelque chose avec les antibiotiques que je t'ai donné. Tu ne vas pas aller mieux si tu ne manges pas ! » Shinra avait franchi la distance entre lui et le bureau d'Izaya alors qu'il sermonnait l'informateur. « Quelque fois je me demande vraiment si tu es sain d'esprit ! »

Izaya rit. « Je vais bien, Shinra ! J'ai réussis à survivre sans rien manger pendant assez longtemps auparavant. Ça vient avec le travail ! » Il rit encore, ce qui le fit recommencer à tousser.

Shinra soupira alors qu'Izaya se remettait à tousser encore. Il marcha jusque dans la petit cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, seulement pour le trouver vide. « Bon, je crois que je vais devoir allez chercher quelque chose à manger… Shizuo, reste ici et garde un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que je re – »

« NON ! » Shinra fut interrompu par un cri simultané venant des deux hommes.

« Ce n'était pas une question. Izaya, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je reprendrais mes antibiotiques ! » Shinra menaça.

Izaya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, Shinra. »

Shinra ignora le commentaire d'Izaya en faveur d'essayer de convaincre Shizuo. « Je suis désolé de devoir te faire ça Shizuo, mais je ne le crois pas capable de ne pas se surmener. Il l'a déjà fait, et la dernière chose que j'ai besoin est qu'il devienne encore plus malade. Juste reste là et ne le laisse pas trop bouger jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! Je vais t'acheter un repas en guise de payement ! »

Shizuo réfléchit un moment. La condition de la puce était plutôt amusante à regarder… Et tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour obtenir un repas gratuit était de rester assis là et regarder la puce ? « D'accord. Je vais le faire. » Il répondit, espérant ne pas juste avoir fait une erreur.

« Merci, Shizuo ! Et rappelle-toi, ne commence rien ! » Shinra se rua pratiquement en dehors de la pièce alors qu'Izaya lui criait des menaces de morts et lui courait après. Le docteur était trop rapide pour que l'informateur malade puisse l'attraper, alors il opta pour claquer la porte de toutes ses forces.

Izaya revint sur ses pas et fit face à Shizuo, qui se tenait toujours debout près du canapé au milieu de la pièce. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau, mais s'arrêta devant Shizuo.

« S'il-te-plaît ne casse rien, Shizu-chan. Cet endroit coûte plus cher que toi. » Izaya eut un sourire narquois quand il vit un tic agiter l'œil de Shizuo cependant, ce sourire disparut pour un moment alors que Shizuo agrippait le T-shirt d'Izaya par le col et l'amener plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, puce ? » Shizuo grogna, et le sourire d'Izaya revint.

« Ah, Shizu-chan ! Ne t'approche pas trop ! On ne voudrait pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuo fixa simplement la puce pendant quelques temps avant de le jeter – pas très gentiment – sur le canapé. Le mouvement soudain fit de nouveau tousser Izaya. Shizuo regarda alors que la puce lutter pour respirer pour la millionième fois du jour.

Izaya attrapa finalement son souffle, et marmonna pour lui-même. « Ça craint… » Presque immédiatement après avoir parlé il était de nouveau tombé endormi, la toux l'ayant efficacement drainé de toute son énergie.

Ce fut un moment intéressant pour Shizuo. Non seulement il voyait Izaya souffrir, mais la puce venait juste de s'endormir en face de lui ! Apparemment, la maladie était suffisante pour être une menace pour la puce. Shizuo commença à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il était. La puce n'était pas en condition de combattre, et encore moins de marcher simplement dans la rue. S'il n'allait pas mieux bientôt, Shizuo allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de défouler sa colère. Attendez, était-il en train d'espérer que la puce aille mieux ? Comment est-ce que cela était arrivé ?

Shizuo secoua la tête, et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se divertir jusqu'au retour de Shinra. Shizuo examina le bureau, regardant les lignes de livres qui couvraient les murs. Ils étaient tous arranger alphabétiquement par sujet, et étaient tous bien ranger à leur place partout dans le bureau. Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ses jours de lycée, et le fait que quand Izaya n'était pas occupé à se moquer de Shizuo, il étudiait. Seulement Izaya pouvait être un délinquant et avoir que des 20 sur 20 en même temps. Il s'en tirait toujours car l'école ne voulait pas renoncer à lui. Il était toujours le premier de la classe, et même maintenant, il semblait essayer de faire son chemin jusqu'au sommet de la société… Peut-être même de la race humaine, considérant le fait qu'il se référait aux humains et à lui-même comme des entités différentes.

Shizuo écarta la pensée dans un coin de son esprit alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la chaise tournante du bureau de la puce. La chaise était bien plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Shizuo résista à l'envie de tourner sur lui-même alors qu'il regardait à travers les larges fenêtres qui s'étalaient sur le mur derrière le bureau. Il regarda en bas dans la rue juste à temps pour voir Shinra en train de faire son chemin vers l'immeuble. Shizuo se leva de la chaise, et attendit que Shinra arrive.

Après un petit moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Shinra entra, marchant vite. Il posa quelques sacs sur la table avant de regarder Shizuo. « Où est Izaya ? »

« Il s'est de nouveau endormi sur le canapé. » Shizuo dit, pointant le canapé où Izaya s'était roulé en boule.

Shinra marcha jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur le front d'Izaya. « Il a toujours de la fièvre. » Shinra dit calmement. Il se tourna vers Shizuo, avec un air désolé sur le visage. « Je hais devoir te faire ça Shizuo, vraiment. Mais je viens d'avoir un appel et je dois aller aider quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus. Pourrais-tu rester ici pour la nuit et t'assurer qu'il mange et prenne ses antibiotiques ? S'il-te-plait ? Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ! »

Shizuo hésita. Toute la nuit ? Seul ? Avec la puce ? Bon, au moins il pourrait s'assurer que son punching bag personnel allait vivre pour remplir son rôle de nouveau. Shizuo hocha la tête en réponse. Attendez. Pourquoi se souciait-il de ce qui pouvait arriver à la puce ? Peu importe. Après des années passées à écouter son instinct, Shizuo avait appris à le croire, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait rester ici. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Shinra s'inclina devant Shizuo, le remerciant abondamment, puis s'en alla aider un pauvre gars avec une balle logée dans son corps. Une fois encore, Shizuo était seul avec son pire ennemi.


	6. Chapter 6

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

Short chapter ! But next soon !

* * *

La puce remua juste après que la porte ce soit refermée derrière Shinra. Shizuo regarda avec un léger amusement alors que la puce se réveillait en sursautant. Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi à nouveau. Il se tourna pour voir Shizuo en train de la regarder, souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Shizu-chan ? » Sa voix était forcée, comme s'il essayait de faire croire qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Rien. » Shizuo répondit en faisant dériver son regard sur les sacs posés sur la table. « Shinra est revenu puis reparti. Apparemment il a été appelé pour aider quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus. Il m'a dit de rester ici et m'assurer que tu manges. »

« Oh, d'accord. Maintenant l'idiot a allumé son téléphone ! » Izaya retourna son attention vers Shizuo. « Et pourquoi diable as-tu accepté de rester là ? Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ! »

« Peu importe. Mange juste ton repas. » Shizuo lança un des sacs à Izaya.

Izaya ouvrit le sac et sembla oublier d'être en colère quand il vit le contenu. « Oui ! Ootoro ! Ah, Shinra me connait bien ! » Izaya sépara en deux la paire de baguettes en bois bon marché et mit un morceau de thon gras dans sa bouche. Il apporta le sac de nourriture jusqu'à son bureau, où il recommença à travailler, tout en continuant à manger.

Shizuo regarda avec stupeur l'amont de nourriture qu'Izaya pouvait manger. 'Où est-ce qu'il met tout ça ?' Il pensa alors qu'il ouvrait son propre sac de sushi.

Après avoir fini son dîner, Shizuo s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il s'attendait à entendre la puce protester, peut-être quelque chose autour de ses lignes : 'Tu n'as pas l'impression de déranger ? J'essaye de travailler.', mais la puce resta silencieuse, continuant de taper sur son clavier. Shizuo haussa les épaules. Cela rendait sa vie un peu plus facile pour le moment.

Bientôt, Shizuo commença à succomber à la fatigue. C'était bizarre de penser à dormir alors que la puce était à quelques mètres de lui, mais considérant combien la puce était faible à cause de sa maladie, Shizuo se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Izaya jeta un coup d'œil à Shizuo juste à temps pour le voir s'endormir sur le canapé. Il soupira, se demanda pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas partir. Izaya le regarda avec envie, souhaitant qu'il pouvait lui aussi se reposer sur le canapé, qui une fois encore, semblait appeler son corps douloureux.

Izaya regarda son ordinateur, puis le canapé, puis son ordinateur de nouveau. « Et merde. » Il dit alors qu'il mettait en veille son ordinateur. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au canapé en forme de L, se félicitant d'en avoir acheté un si grand. Il serait capable de dormir d'un côté sans avoir à toucher le monstre qui avait pris l'autre côté. L'informateur se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et se relaxa, prenant sa veste qui était posé sur le dossier et se couvrant avec. Les confortables coussins permirent aux douleurs de son corps de se dissiper alors qu'il glisser dans un profond sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

Désolé du retard, j'étais en vacances !

07 chapitre sur 14, on en est à la moitié !

* * *

La lumière provenant de la large fenêtre atteignit les yeux du blond, lui rappelant qu'il se trouvait dans un territoire inconnu alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour scanner ses alentours. Shizuo s'assis lentement sur le canapé tout en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir la puce roulée en boule comme une petite balle avec sa veste le recouvrant comme une couverture.

« Oï, puce. » Shizuo dit sans prendre la peine de parler doucement alors qu'il se tenait debout au-dessus de l'informateur. « Je sors pour nous chercher le petit-déjeuner. Ne m'enferme pas dehors ou sinon j'enfoncerais ta porte. »

La masse sur le canapé poussa un grognement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Comme tu veux, Shizu-chan' avant de rouler de façon à tourner le dos à Shizuo.

Shizuo resta debout un moment, haussa les épaules, puis sortit du bureau.

L'ex-barman retourna au bureau d'Izaya presque surpris quand il n'eut pas à enfoncer la porte. Shizuo fit lentement son chemin dans le bureau, s'attendant à voir Izaya toujours sur le canapé. Cependant, il semblerait que pendant le court moment où Shizuo était parti, Izaya s'était réveillé et avait pris une douche (Shizuo pouvait le déduire grâce aux cheveux de la puce toujours mouillé, et à la serviette posé sur ses épaules pour garder son T-shirt sec), et était maintenant assis sur sa chaise tournante, tapant en même temps sur son PC portable et sur son fixe, tout en tournant sur lui-même alors qu'il envoyait des messages sur son téléphone.

'Comment fait-il pour faire tout ça en même temps ?' Shizuo regarda la puce alors qu'il performait son numéro de maitrise technologique. Il posa les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et alla se poster derrière Izaya essayant de voir ce qu'était exactement le 'travail' de l'informateur.

Les mains d'Izaya cachèrent rapidement les écrans. « Eh, Shizu-chan. Si tu veux voir ça, il va falloir que tu me payes d'abord ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! »

Shizuo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas le cas, Shizu-chan. Je me sens toujours aussi mal, mais je ne peux pas laisser tout ça s'accumuler, où alors je ne pourrais jamais rattraper mon retard ! Tellement de chose arrive dans cette ville ! »

Shizuo marcha jusqu'au comptoir et pris le sac de nourriture, le laissant tomber sur le bureau devant la puce.

Izaya regarda la nourriture puis Shizuo, un sourire s'élargissant sur le visage.

« Aww, Shizu-chan~ ! Tu m'as apporté de la nourriture ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes~ ? »

« Puce, si tu ne la fermes pas, je vais manger ta part. En plus, tu vas devoir me rembourser. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Shinra. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Izaya leva les mains en signe de reddition, toujours souriant légèrement alors qu'il prenait la nourriture.

Izaya retourna à sa performance multitâche, cette fois ajoutant manger aux choses à faire en même temps. Il semblait totalement ignorer le fait que son ennemi soit toujours dans son bureau, et ne combattait PAS avec lui. Shizuo commença à s'ennuyer plutôt rapidement, et il décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux innombrables livres qui remplissaient le vaste bureau. Il s'assit, tenant un livre sur l'anthropologie culturelle et commença à tourner les pages, ne se dérangeant pas vraiment à lire, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas grand-chose. Alors qu'il ouvrait le livre, il remarqua que le les marges du livre étaient remplies d'annotations faîtes avec une écriture très nette, clairement celle d'Izaya. Shizuo lut quelque chose à propos de paradigme théorique, mais ça ne faisait aucun sens pour lui alors il continua, plus regardant les images qu'autre chose. Le livre était horriblement ennuyant pour Shizuo, mais à en juger par combien la puce avait écrit dedans, il devait l'avoir trouvé intéressant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise bien sûr, considérant le fait que le livre semblait inclure beaucoup de choses à propos du comportement humain dans différentes cultures et sociétés. Cela semblait définitivement dans le domaine d'intérêt de la puce.

Tout fut silencieux pendant un moment, Shizuo se levant parfois pour aller fumer dehors. Le silence fut brisé par une bruyante quinte de toux provenant d'Izaya, qui laissa ensuite échapper un grognement empli de douleur alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur le bureau. Shizuo regarda alors qu'il restait assis pendant un moment, puis se leva et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un verre d'eau pour lui-même. Puis l'inattendu arriva. La puce se laissa tomber sur le canapé, près de l'endroit où Shizuo était assis. Un peu trop près pour le confort du blond.

« Hey, puce ! Qu'est- ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? » Shizuo cria en protestant.

Izaya fit un petit 'humpf' bruit, puis remua un peu pour se mettre plus confortable.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? » Shizuo demanda en élevant légèrement la voix.

Izaya ne dit rien, ignorant clairement le blond de façon volontaire. Shizuo se leva, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin d'une cigarette. L'informateur trouvait amusant que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ait une addiction aussi banale que celles cigarettes. Certaines personnes disaient qu'elles fumaient pour se calmer, et Izaya se doutait que c'était aussi le cas pour Shizuo. Izaya imagina ce qui se passerait si Shizuo n'utilisait pas les cigarettes comme antidépresseur. Il n'y aurait probablement aucun distributeur intact dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres autour d'Ikebukuro. L'informateur sourit à cette pensée.

Après quelques minutes, il devint clair pour Izaya que l'ex-barman ne fumait pas simplement une cigarette, mais plus vraisemblablement tout le paquet dû au fait d'être extrêmement en colère, et de ne pas être capable de se calmer. Izaya était plutôt surpris que Shizuo n'ait pas déjà détruit son bureau, ce qui était une des raisons pour lequel il autorisait Shizuo à rester avec lui. Il était intéressé de voir combien de temps le blond pourrait se retenir de détruire la propriété d'autrui.

L'informateur soupira, et se leva du canapé après avoir recouvré de la soudaine et douloureuse quinte de toux de plus tôt. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 15 : 05. Il observa la cuisine un moment, puis haussa les épaules alors qu'il sortait une bouteille de vodka d'un des tiroirs. Il n'allait pas boire beaucoup… Juste un peu pour l'aider à se détendre. Si ce stupide monstre avait quelque chose pour le calmer, pourquoi pas Izaya ? Il se remplit un verre qu'il but d'un coup, faisant une pause alors qu'il se demandait si ça n'allait pas merder avec les antibiotiques. Après avoir décidé qu'il s'en fichait totalement, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait avoir quelque amusement sur le moment, il se remplit un autre verre.

« … Et puis merde. » Izaya dit résolument alors qu'il prenait la bouteille et la buvait toute entière. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas plus de cinq verres. C'était une expérience de voir comment Shizuo réagirait si son ennemi devenait un peu éméché. Ce serait amusant !

Shizuo finissait une autre cigarette dans un essai désespéré de calmer sa colère. La restreindre était vraiment difficile avec la puce et ses constantes provocations. Avec une profond soupir, Shizuo remit dans sa poche le paquet de cigarettes décidant qu'il en avait fini, et retourna à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il ne partait pas sur le champ.

La familière senteur de l'alcool remplit les sens de l'ex-barman alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. La provenance de l'odeur devint évidente quand Shizuo remarqua la bouteille vide à côté de la puce, qui une fois encore avait son stupide sourire sur le visage… Comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

La puce tourna la tête, et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Shizuo. « Ah ! Shizu-chan~ ! Tu es revenu~ ! Je commençais à être inquiet que tu te sois suicider ou quelque chose dans le genre ! » Son élocution n'était pas des plus compréhensibles. Super.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, puce ? Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour éviter l'alcool quand tu es sous médicaments ! » Les paroles de Shizuo n'avaient pas autant de colère en elles qu'habituellement. Il n'avait jamais vu la puce soul avant.

Izaya tituba vers l'avant, se dirigeant vers Shizuo. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, pas sûr que la puce ne cachait pas un couteau sur lui comme il avait l'habitude de la faire. Mais cette hypothèse fut rapidement balayée quand la puce trébucha et tomba tête la première. Shizuo regarda pendant quelques secondes alors que la puce restait étendue par terre. Il était sur le point de lui demander s'il allait bien, quand la puce éclata soudainement d'un rire hystérique. La puce se roulait sur le sol, et riait comme un fou – attendez, n'était-il pas déjà fou ? De toute façon, cela semblait un peu trop bizarre pour être simplement l'un de ses tours habituels.

Apparemment, éméché comme il l'était, la puce avait oublié qu'il était malade, son rire menant à une autre quinte de toux. Shizuo se tint là et regarda pendant quelques minutes alors qu'Izaya continuait de tousser tout en se roulant en boule sur le sol. Il stoppa finalement de tousser pour un moment ; cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Shizuo leva un sourcil. 'Il ne peut pas se lever… ?' Il se demanda.

Lentement, Shizuo fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la puce. 'Peut-être devrais-je le mettre sur le canapé ou quelque chose comme ça…' Il pensa alors qu'il s'agenouillait en face de l'informateur hébété. Shizuo n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la puce leva soudainement les yeux vers lui et mit ses bras autour du cou de Shizuo avant de planter fermement un baiser sur les lèvres du blond confus.

Shizuo se figea complètement pour un moment alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de la puce toucher les siennes. Une fois qu'il put goûter aux vestiges de l'alcool, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer le baiser. Shizuo agrippa les bras de la puce et les enleva de son cou avant de brutalement pousser la puce loin de lui.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, PUCE ? » Shizuo se releva, extrêmement confus à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. La puce ne sembla pas dérouté alors qu'il se levait en usant le dossier du canapé comme support.

Il riait de nouveau. « Tu devrais avoir vu ta tête ! » Il s'étouffait entre son rire et sa toux.

Shizuo resta simplement où il était, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La puce venait définitivement de l'embrasser, et maintenant il riait de la réaction de Shizuo. Comment s'était-il attendu que Shizuo réagisse à quelque chose comme ça ?

Les pensées de Shizuo furent interrompues quand Izaya cessa de rire. Son visage se décomposa, et il était plutôt pale. « Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

'Ne me dîtes pas…' Shizuo pensa en voyant la puce pâlir. Il ne voulait pas nettoyer le vomi de la puce par-dessus le marché, donc il l'agrippa et autorisa la puce à utiliser son épaule comme support alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Izaya s'écroula en face des toilettes, puis entreprit de vomir le contenu de ses intestins. Il avait l'air si misérable que Shizuo finit par essayer de le réconforter par pitié. Shizuo s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et fit gentiment courir sa main sur le dos d'Izaya et sur ses épaules dans un essai de faire la puce arrêter d'avoir l'air si pathétique. Ça ne semblait pas marcher très bien.


	8. Chapter 8

L'histoire blabla Miyuki Winter.

Chapitre 08 ! Il en reste 6.

* * *

Izaya se sentait comme de la merde. Non seulement il était en train de vomir, mais maintenant Shizuo le prenait en pitié et essayait de le réconforter. Mais l'informateur ne repoussa pas le geste, car, aussi malsain et tordu que cela puisse paraître, cela le faisait se sentir mieux même s'il savait que c'était son ennemi qu'il autorisait à le toucher. Après qu'il eut fini de purger son système de l'alcool et de son déjeuner, Izaya leva une main tremblante vers la chasse d'eau et la tira avant de bouger pour que son dos s'appuie contre le mur. Tout autour de lui était un peu flou. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Shizuo, et le voir parler dans son téléphone, probablement avec Shinra. Izaya sentit une grande et chaude main se placer sur son front avant d'entendre Shizuo dire « Ouais, sa fièvre est de retour. »

L'informateur ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser sur le sol, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le sol était froid, et ça faisait du bien contre sa peau brûlante. Il tremblait, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait toujours chaud.

« Oh allez, puce. Tu ne peux pas juste rester allongé là. » Shizuo dit d'une voix irritée. « J'ai dit à Shinra ce qu'il s'était passé, et il semblait plutôt en colère contre toi. Il sera là dans quelques heures, et il m'a dit de te réhydrater. »

Izaya protesta en grognant. Il ne voulait pas quitter le sol froid. « Laisse-moi juste rester là quelques minutes. » il marmonna. Son état de conscience était toujours plutôt faible, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de marcher tout de suite. Il passa seulement quelques secondes avant qu'Izaya ne sente deux fortes mains le soulever du sol, et bientôt, il se trouva balancé sur l'épaule de Shizuo et porté jusqu'à la salle principale de son bureau.

L'informateur fut choqué quand il fut gentiment placé sur le canapé alors qu'il s'était attendu à être jeté comme un sac d'ordures. Il ne se dérangea même pas à cacher la surprise sur son visage quand l'ex-barman lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'Izaya but sans hésiter. Il avait vraiment soif. Quand il eut fini, il plaça le verre sur la table basse avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le prendre, désespéré d'échapper à la douleur qui commençait à pulser dans sa tête.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux pendant un moment, et Shizuo réalisa que la puce s'était endormi de nouveau. Shizuo expira doucement. Pourquoi être autour de la puce était si épuisant ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce baiser ? La puce était clairement complètement soul, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'un Izaya éméché fasse… Shizuo se sentit rougir et secoua la tête en essayant d'oublier cet incident. Il plaça ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué.

Tout était flou. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts plus de trois secondes avant qu'ils ne se referment. Izaya frissonna. Il faisait froid, et il ne trouvait pas sa veste. Il bougea un peu, et sentit quelque chose de chaud près de sa main. Il se rapprocha de la chose chaude, et se nicha dedans, frissonnant toujours un peu. Il se calma progressivement, et toute sa conscience s'éteignit de nouveau alors qu'il se glissait dans le sommeil.

Le petit coup à la porte ne fut pas entendu par le duo dormant alors que Shinra ouvrait doucement la porte cherchant des signes de vie. Tout était calme, ce que Shinra trouva étrange, étant donné que la pièce contenait actuellement deux personnes plutôt destructrices. Shinra remarqua Shizuo, ses cheveux blonds visible contre le dossier du canapé noir. Il était clairement endormi. Le docteur contourna le canapé pour le réveiller, quand il se figea, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Shizuo dormant calmement était une chose, mais ce qui le prit par surprise fut de voir Izaya recroquevillé sur les genoux de Shizuo, lui aussi dormant profondément. Shinra réprima un rire alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. 'Celty ne va pas le croire !' Il pensa alors qu'il allumait l'appareil photo de son téléphone. Il prit rapidement une photo et l'envoya à sa colocataire/potentielle amoureuse sans aucun phrase pour expliquer la situation, et attendit pour la réponse à venir. Le téléphone vibra et Shinra lut le message, mourant presque d'un rire silencieux.

[QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?] fut la réponse. Si Celty avait eu un visage, elle aurait probablement l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme… Ou un extraterrestre dans son cas. Shinra aurait presque souhaité avoir pu délivrer cette choquante découverte en personne pour qu'il puisse être là pour voir la réaction sûrement hilarante de Celty. Elle avait probablement fait presque tombé son téléphone quand elle avait vu la photo.

[Ils dorment ! Je ne sais pas comme ça a pu arriver ! J'ai un peu peur de les réveiller maintenant !] Shinra renvoya à Celty. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Shinra ne savait vraiment pas comment approcher cette situation. La paire essayerait vraisemblablement de le tuer pour les avoir vu ainsi. Il ne devrait peut-être pas leur dire qu'il avait envoyé une photo d'eux à quelqu'un de l'extérieur…

[Sois prudent à propos de ça, Shinra. Prends ton temps pour les réveiller, et ne fait aucun mouvement brusque.]

[Haha, on dirait que tu me dis comment désamorcer une bombe ! Remarque, je pense qu'on peut faire la comparaison d'une certaine manière !] Shinra eut une image mentale de Shizuo avec une mèche sur la tête le faisant exploser au moment où il se réveillerait.

Au même moment, Shinra vit Shizuo remuer. 'Oh, nous y voilà…' Shinra recula de quelques pas.


	9. Chapter 9

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je les transmet tous à l'auteur, alors n'hésitait pas à commenter ^^

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de lourd et de chaud sur son estomac et sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda vers le bas pour voir personne d'autre que la puce couché sur ses genoux. Shizuo sursauta légèrement, surpris, ce qui réveilla la puce.

Izaya sentit quelque chose bouger soudainement sous lui. L'informateur ouvrit les yeux, et réalisa rapidement que la chose qui avait bougé était Shizuo. Izaya s'éjecta du canapé et les deux furent sur leurs pieds en un instant.

« C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLEME ? » Shizuo cria, au maximum de sa rage.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME BLAMES POUR ÇA ? » Izaya haussa aussi le ton, lui faisant mal à la poitrine.

« TU ETAIS CELUI QUI ETAIS SUR MOI ! »

Izaya voulut lui crier sa réponse, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine le força à baisser la voix. « J'étais soul ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Il pausa quand il vit Shizuo regarder par-dessus son épaule avec une expression de pure horreur. L'informateur se tourna lentement pour suivre le regard de Shizuo jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un homme portant une blouse de laboratoire blanche.

Les trois se turent et restèrent debout à se fixer les uns les autres pendant un moment avant qu'Izaya ne brise le silence avec son habituel ton gai, mais cette fois il y avait une pointe de malveillance.

« Shinra. Salut. » Les yeux de l'informateur se posèrent sur le téléphone dans la main de Shinra. « Ne me dit pas… » Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la réalisation le frappe avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement brusque vers le docteur ne se doutant de rien et arrache le téléphone.

Shizuo regarda alors que Shinra et Izaya se battait pour le téléphone, se demandant ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que la puce l'appel à l'aide.

« Shizu-chan, aide-moi avec ça ! » La puce semblait désespéré. Son corps affaibli avait du mal à combattre le docteur.

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? » Shizuo répondit, toujours un peu confus.

« Parce que, stupide protozoaire, il a pris une photo de nous ! » A ces mots Shizuo sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il avait la soudaine envie de jeter Shinra par la fenêtre.

Shinra regarda avec horreur alors que le blond faisait son chemin vers lui à travers la pièce, ayant l'air d'être prêt à tuer. Il sentit Shizuo agripper le derrière de son manteau et l'éloigner d'Izaya jusqu'à ce que son visage soit face à face avec celui de l'ex-barman. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse gagner maintenant, Shinra lui tendit le téléphone, que Shizuo prit avec sa main libre. Shizuo passa l'appareil à Izaya, et lâcha Shinra sur le sol, durement. Tout ce que Shinra pensait était 'Ne regarde pas l'historique des messages…' Il pouvait seulement prier pour que la maladie d'Izaya lui ferait oublier ce détail mineur juste comme il avait oublié de fermer la porte le jour d'avant.

Il semblerait que la chance soit de son côté ce jour-là, car Izaya lui rendit son téléphone après avoir supprimé la photo. Shinra soupira de soulagement alors que ses prières étaient entendues. Le temps qu'il regarde Izaya de nouveau, l'informateur se tenait la tête entre les mains avec les yeux fermés. Shinra l'aida à retourner au canapé pour qu'il s'asseye avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

« Vas-y doucement, tu es toujours déshydraté. » Il dit en tendant à Izaya l'eau. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Izaya ? Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour éviter de boire de l'alcool ! Dans certain cas, ça peut empirer les effets de la bronchite. »

« Peu importe. Mon système immunitaire est assez fort… De plus, c'est pour la majorité en dehors de mon système maintenant. » La dernière chose qu'Izaya avait besoin était d'être grondé par le docteur. Il se sentait toujours un peu ivre, et son esprit était focalisé sur quelque chose d'autre. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé sur les genoux de Shizuo ? Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi. En fait, il ne se rappelait rien après avoir vomi. Izaya regarda l'horloge. Il était seulement 20 : 30… Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était arrivé plutôt vite. Il ne resta pas sur cette pensée trop longtemps avant que le téléphone de Shinra ne sonne, et son propriétaire y répondit.

« Allo ?... Oui… D'accord… Yup. J'arrive tout de suite… Salut. » Shinra regarda de nouveau Izaya, et vérifia sa température. « Bon, au moins ta fièvre est partie. Reste juste hydraté, et tu devrais aller bien. Désolé, je dois y aller. Le patient avec qui j'étais plus tôt a quelques problèmes… Est-ce vous irez bien tous les deux ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit verbalement, mais plutôt regardèrent fixement Shinra pendant un moment avant de détourner le regard.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui'. » Il dit simplement. « Appelais-moi si vous avez un autre problème ! » Et avec ça il était parti, laissant Izaya et Shizuo traiter avec leur inconfortable situation.

La paire se regarda simplement l'un l'autre pendant un moment, avant qu'Izaya ne brise le silence. « Eh bien, Shizu-chan, je devrais retourner travailler ! »

Shizuo ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux suivirent la puce, qui sauta littéralement par-dessus son bureau comme si rien n'était arrivé. Shizuo secoua légèrement la tête, et retourna sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Izaya ne laisse sortir un 'hmph'. « Merde. Je dois aller rencontrer un client. Shizu-chan, tu ne détruiras pas mon bureau si je te laisse là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuo ignora la question qui était visiblement destinée à le provoquer. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas leur parler grâce à Internet ou quelque chose d'autre come tu le fais d'habitude ? »

« Ah, Shizu-chan, tu en sais si peu sur mon travail ! Je ne vends jamais mes informations par Internet ! Je les reçois seulement ! Si tu usais ton cerveau pour une fois dans ta vie – en assumant que tu en ais un – tu comprendrais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à la sécurité d'Internet ! Si je peux hacker les informations de quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pourraient-elles pas faire la même chose ? » Izaya finit avec un hochement de tête.

« Puis-je savoir où tu gardes toutes ses informations alors ? »

Izaya sourit et pointa sa tête avant de se lever et de mettre sa veste, se préparant mentalement à affronter le froid. Alors qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il pausa et regarda Shizuo, plissant les yeux. « Ne me suis pas. »

Le regard que Shizuo reçu lui fit comprendre qu'Izaya était très sérieux. Cependant, le blond avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Il allait suivre la puce pour en apprendre un peu plus sur comment son trafic d'informations marchait. Il savait que le travail de la puce était dangereux, mais comme il n'avait en fait jamais vu la puce le faire, il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela impliquait. Et il était curieux. Il se leva rapidement du canapé et courut jusqu'à la porte pour voir la puce descendre les escaliers. Shizuo le suivit hors de l'immeuble, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne soit pas remarqué par la puce.

Shizuo perdit presque la trace d'Izaya alors qu'il tournait soudainement dans une allée. Le blond accéléra le rythme pour rattraper la puce, avant de stopper en dehors de la ruelle pour écouter. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit la puce parler à un homme grand – comparé à la puce, du moins – portant un manteau marron. Shizuo tendit l'oreille, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Puis Shizuo vit la lumière se refléter sur un objet métallique dans la main de l'homme grand. L'homme leva précipitamment le pistolet, et le pointa sur la puce, qui resta plutôt calme. Shizuo agrippa le mur, se rappelant que la condition physique de la puce n'était pas vraiment au top.

Shizuo regarda, un peu nerveux alors que l'homme coinça Izaya contre un mur, tenant toujours le pistolet pointé sur sa tête. L'homme s'avança et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Izaya avant de fermement planter un baiser sur son cou. Les yeux d'Izaya étaient maintenant fermé, et il semblait essayer de reculer, mais le mur derrière lui l'empêcher de s'échapper. Les yeux de Shizuo s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il réalisait que la puce pourrait avoir des ennuis, et la ligne fut franchie quand l'homme mordilla l'oreille de l'informateur.

L'ex-barman agrippa le panneau le plus proche, et l'arracha de terre alors que sa surprise se changea en rage. Il se précipita dans la ruelle sans hésité alors que son corps agissait pour lui. Les yeux de la puce s'ouvrirent, et regardèrent Shizuo, étonné de le voir là.

« Éloigne-toi de lui maintenant, sinon… » Shizuo grogna, sentant le métal se plier dans sa main.

« Ou sinon quoi… ? » L'homme demanda, semblant un peu incertain alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

« Je te tuerais, espèce de petite merde ! » Alors que Shizuo parlait, l'homme avait tourné pour pointer le pistolet sur Shizuo.


	10. Chapter 10

L'histoire appartiendra pour l'éternité à Miyuki Winter !

Chapitre 10 ! Plus que 4. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

Bien que l'homme l'ait relâché, Izaya n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne pensait pas clairement alors qu'il leva les yeux pour voir que l'homme pointait désormais son arme sur Shizuo. Sans hésiter, l'informateur sortit son couteau de sa poche. Il put voir le bras de l'homme se contracter légèrement, et en un éclair, Izaya planta sa lame dedans juste un millième de seconde trop tard.

Shizuo était sur le point de charger l'homme quand il vit du coin de l'œil la puce attaquer. Son couteau entra en contact avec le bras de l'homme, décalant la ligne de mire du pistolet. Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez. Le son d'un coup de feu envahit la ruelle, mixée avec le cri de l'homme, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser, Shizuo se trouva jeté au sol par la force de la balle qui le heurta juste en dessous de ses côtes. Shizuo sentit la douleur pendant un instant alors que la balle le frappait, mais le temps qu'il évalue la situation, la douleur était partie. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Shizuo ressentait rarement la douleur, et se faire tirer dessus ne changeait pas ce fait. Toutefois, il prit quand même un moment pour recouvrir de l'impact qu'il l'avait fait tomber. Après quelques secondes, il fut capable de se s'asseoir pour voir que la puce avait renversé les rôles, pointant son couteau à la gorge de l'homme. Ses yeux disaient qu'il était prêt à tuer.

Izaya pressa sa lame dans la gorge de l'homme, et un peu de sang coula avant qu'il n'entende les sirènes. Des sirènes de police. Merde. Ils devaient avoir été proches et avaient entendu le coup de feu. C'était la seule explication pour qu'ils arrivent si rapidement. Avec un dernier regard à la dégoûtante créature sous lui, Izaya se leva et éloigna d'un coup de pieds le pistolet de la main de l'homme, avant de le prendre et de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Il se tourna vers Shizuo juste à temps pour le voir se relever, utilisant le mur comme support. Il avait une main pressée sur le côté de son ventre pour prévenir plus de perte de sang.

L'informateur se précipita vers lui et plaça le bras libre de Shizuo sur son épaule, essayant de supporter un peu du poids du blond. Izaya aida Shizuo à marcher aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction du bureau. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés entre les deux, même alors que des gens pointaient du doigt l'homme blessé, tous semblant trop effrayé pour s'approcher. 'Bon, au moins, ils ne vont pas essayer d'interférer.' Izaya pensa avec soulagement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière les deux juste au moment où Izaya vit des lumières clignotantes passer devant l'immeuble. La paire fut coupée du monde pendant un moment alors que l'ascenseur commençait à monter. Izaya fixait le sol, ne voulant pas regarder Shizuo. Il pouvait sentir le blond le fixer, mais il ne pouvait pas lui retourner son regard. Shizuo venait juste de prendre une balle pour lui. Littéralement. Izaya avait dit à Shizuo de ne pas le suivre, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Izaya avait appris que l'homme était un peu dérangé pour l'avoir déjà rencontrer une fois, mais l'informateur avait été confiant qu'il serait capable de gérer la situation. Clairement, il avait tort, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il y avait deux choses qu'Izaya haïssait vraiment, et ces choses étaient d'avoir faux, et perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et ses deux choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui.

Izaya fut détourné de ses pensées quand l'ascenseur fit un 'ding' et que les portes s'ouvrirent. Il aida le blond blessé à marcher jusqu'à son canapé. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain et chercha le kit de premier soin, qui restait toujours plutôt bien rempli considérant toutes les fois où il s'était battu avec l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Izaya remarqua que ses mains tremblaient violemment, et alors qu'il attrapait son image dans le miroir, il vit qu'il était plutôt pâle. Il essaya de prendre quelques profondes inspirations, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Shizuo le voit dans un état aussi pathétique. 'Et puis merde. Il en déjà vu beaucoup…' Il pensa alors qu'il retournait vers le canapé.

Shizuo s'assit sur le canapé tout en regardant Izaya se précipiter dans la salle de bain et revenir avec une poignée de bandages. Il posa le paquet sur la table et commença à soulever le T-shirt de Shizuo pour accéder à la blessure.

« Je vais bien, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… » La voix de Shizuo s'éteignit alors qu'il remarquait que les mains de la puce tremblaient, et qu'il était considérablement plus pâle que d'habitude. Il toussait légèrement alors qu'il essuyait l'excès de sang sur le côté du ventre de Shizuo.

Quand il parla, sa voix refléta le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'il essayait de paraître confiant. « Shizu-chan, je ne veux pas que tu mettes du sang partout dans mon bureau. C'est coûteux, tu te rappelles ? Heh, cette balle t'as traversée proprement de part en part, n'est-ce pas… ? Heureusement, vu que je n'ai pas les outils nécessaires pour extraire une balle… »

Shizuo regarda en silence Izaya lui faire un bandage assez serré autour du ventre. Il soupira quand il eut finit, et alla dans la cuisine où il se lava les mains. Izaya fit ensuite son chemin jusqu'à la baie vitrée derrière son bureau tout en prenant au passage une paire de jumelles et regarda dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Shizuo vit Izaya sourire avec satisfaction.

« Hah. Ce bâtard est à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. »

Shizuo réfléchit pendant un moment. « Il ne va pas donner ton nom à la police ? »

« Shizu-chan, est-ce que tu penses que je suis stupide ? Cet homme me connait seulement sous un faux nom que j'use en ligne. Je peux dire quand mes clients ne sont pas dignes de confiance, et je m'assure qu'ils ne découvrent pas ma vraie identité. Et laisse-moi te dire… Celui-ci en particulier me semblait plutôt instable. » La voix d'Izaya avait regagné un peu d'assurance en voyant l'homme avoir ce qu'il méritait.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau pour un moment, puis Shizuo le brisa, parlant doucement. « Donc… Pourquoi est-ce que… Je veux dire… Il essayait de – »

« L'homme est tordu, Shizu-chan. Complètement timbré. Et quand je dis que quelqu'un est fou, c'est qu'il doit être bien dérangé. Je l'avais rencontré une fois avant, et je pouvais dire qu'il était instable par la façon dont il me regardait. Je suppose que j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il essayerait quelque chose comme ça… » Shizuo vit Izaya frissonner légèrement, avant de se retourner et de décrocher son téléphone.

« Allo, Shinra ? … Non, je vais bien, c'est Shizu-chan actuellement. … Et bien, il s'est fait en quelque sorte tiré dessus. … Ça n'a pas d'importance. … » Sa voix baissa. « Je te dirais un autre jour. … D'accord. … Oui. » Shizuo tendit le téléphone à Shizuo. « Shinra veut te parler. »

Shizuo prit le téléphone. « Allo ? »

« Shizuo ! Pourquoi Izaya ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Shinra. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Bon d'accord… Mais tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Le saignement a presque déjà stoppé. »

« Tes pouvoirs de guérisons m'émerveille Shizuo ! Mais tu ne devrais quand même pas bouger trop. J'aimerais pouvoir venir, mais je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose… J'ai été occupé. »

« C'est bon, Shinra. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« D'accord, mais je suggère que tu restes là au moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses marcher sans rouvrir la blessure. Je verrais si je peux passer quand les choses se seront calmées de mon côté ! »

Shizuo se figea. Bien sûr. Maintenant il devait rester avec la puce plus longtemps. Puis il réalisa quelque chose. Il devrait se sentir dégoûté, mais pour certaines raisons, l'idée de rester avec la puce un peu plus longtemps lui plaisait. C'était bizarre. « Très bien, Shinra… »

« Super. Vas-y doucement, je dois y aller ! Salut ! »

« Salut. » Shizuo raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Izaya qui le remit dans sa poche avant de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit un des tiroir du bas, et sortit le pistolet de sa poche, le plaçant dans le tiroir qui contenait divers autres pistolets.

« Règle numéro une : ne jamais laisser l'attaquant avec son arme ! » Il dit faiblement. Izaya resta ensuite debout au même endroit, faisant face au mur pendant un moment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé… ? » Il demanda doucement.

« Parce que tu en avais besoin. » Shizuo répondit, impassible.

Izaya se tourna pour faire face à Shizuo, ayant l'air plutôt énervé alors qu'il élevait la voix. « J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour moi. » Shizuo dit en élevant la voix aussi. La puce commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et il pouvait sentir sa colère monter.

« Il y avait le rebord d'une fenêtre juste au-dessus de moi que j'étais sur le point d'utiliser pour sauter loin du mur et lui prendre son pistolet, mais TOI, tu as juste tout foutu en l'air ! » Il toussa légèrement alors qu'il finissait.

« Vraiment ? Et tu comptais faire tout ça AVANT qu'il ne te tire dessus ? Puce, tu es peut-être agile, mais même toi tu ne peux éviter une balle comme ça ! » Shizuo résista à l'envie de jeter le canapé sur lequel il était assis comme il vit le visage d'Izaya se décomposer légèrement. Il se retourna de nouveau, et commença à faire du thé.

Après avoir fait deux tasses de thé vert, Izaya fit son chemin jusqu'au canapé et s'assis à côté de Shizuo. Il lui tendit une des tasses, évitant son regard. « Merci… » Izaya marmonna, sirotant son thé.


	11. Chapter 11

Miyuki Winter est l'auteur de cette histoire.

Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu occupée par la vie (plus précisément le brevet et co).

Les trois derniers chapitres suivront rapidement (enfin, j'essayerais).

* * *

Il était près de 20 : 08 quand Shizuo finit son thé. Izaya avait terminé le sien le premier, et était maintenant assis en train de fixer sa désormais vide tasse. Shizuo lui jeta un coup d'œil juste au moment où il secouait la tête et se levait du canapé.

« J'ai faim ! » Il déclara. « Je te rembourse pour la nourriture de tout à l'heure en te prenant quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Tu peux attendre ici pendant que je vais en chercher. »

« Ok. Mais où va tu aller si tard… ? » Maintenant qu'Izaya le mentionnait, Shizuo avait lui aussi plutôt faim…

« Il y a un restaurant de sushi qui reste ouvert tard le soir à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, Shizu-chan ! Je n'irais pas loin ! » Et avec ça, il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La puce lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter sur le ton de la rigolade, cependant, Shizuo se rendit compte que le fait qu'Izaya sorte tout seul après ce qui venait de se passer le rendait un petit peu appréhensif. Mais pourquoi avait-il sauvé la puce ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il voulait être celui qui le tuerait ? Si Izaya revenait maintenant, est-ce que Shizuo pourrait le tuer ? Durant les quelques temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, il avait vu Izaya montrer des faiblesses physiques et psychologiques très humaines. Izaya semblait baisser sa garde. Peut-être à cause de sa maladie ?

Les pensées de Shizuo dérivèrent vers l'incident, quelques heures plus tôt, quand il s'était réveillé avec la puce sur les genoux... Et le baiser... Izaya n'avait rien à ce propos. Il était saoul. Est-ce qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de l'avoir embrasser ?

Apparemment, Shizuo a été perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, parce que la puce était déjà de retour, tenant quelques sacs contenant d'énormes et non nécessaires portions de sushi. Le blond devait demander.

« Puce, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi... ? » Il demanda en regardant droit devant lui.

« Hm... Je me souviens avoir vomi, mais c'est tout... Pourquoi ? » Izaya répondit en plaçant la nourriture sur la table basse.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu as fais ? »

Maintenant, Izaya commençait à avoir l'air un peu nerveux. « Non... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Shizuo n'était pas sûr de comment il devait dire ça, donc il décida de ne pas prendre de gants. « Eh bien... Tu m'as embrassé. »

Izaya regarda Shizuo pendant un moment, interdit, avant d'éclater de rire. « C'est une blague ! Bien joué Shizu-chan ! Tu m'as eu ! » Il rigola encore un peu, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air sérieux de Shizuo.

« Je ne rigole pas, Izaya. »

Izaya se figea. Shizuo venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Et en plus, sa voix était calme et douce. Le blond le regarda avec un regard légèrement inquiet. Izaya se sentit rougir, et regarda ailleurs rapidement, espérant que Shizuo n'avait pas remarqué. Il se leva, amena sa part de nourriture jusqu'à son bureau et commença à manger sans parler au blond. Même l'ootoro ne le fit pas se sentir moins inconfortable, donc l'informateur fit juste ce qu'il faisait le mieux et commença à surfer sur Internet, se connectant au chat où il utilisait le pseudo de 'Kanra'.

Izaya entendit Shizuo allumer la télé, et le regarda du coin de l'œil changer de chaînes, et commencer à manger quelques sushis. Après avoir vu ce que Shizuo avait décidé de regarder, Izaya sourit, pensant qu'il pouvait regagner le contrôle de la situation. Le blond était en train de regarder un film dans lequel tournait personne d'autre que son frère, Kasuka – le film par lequel il commença sa carrière d'acteur.

Shizuo était en train de sourire légèrement alors qu'il regardait son frère sur l'écran jouer le rôle ridicule d'un vampire ninja. Izaya ne trouvais pas l'histoire ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressante, mais en voyant la réaction de Shizuo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Après tout, taquiner Shizu-chan avait été sa principale source de divertissement depuis pratiquement sept ans.

Izaya se plaça derrière l'endroit où Shizuo était assis, et posa ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé, plaçant son menton sur ses mains. « A quoi est-ce que tu souris ? » Ses yeux entrèrent brievement en contact avec ceux de Shizuo, puis ils retournèrent à l'écran. « Ah, l'amour fraternel~ »

Le sourire de l'informateur s'élargit en voyant le visage de Shizuo montrer des signes de colère. Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle.

« Tu aimes vraiment Kasuka, n'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ? J'ai vu comment tu le protégeait des hordes de groupies hurlantes – mes sœurs incluses. Elles ont une sorte d'obsession bizarre envers lui... Maintenant que j'y pense, Shizu-chan, tu as l'air de devenir très protecteur envre ceux que tu aimes. Je crois me souvenir d'une certaine femme travaillant dans une boulangerie – »

« Comment es-tu au cou – » Shizuo lui coupa la parole, mais Izaya fit de même.

« Je suis Orihara Izaya. Je sais. Mais où je veux en venir... Si tu es protecteur envers ceux que tu aimes, alors tu dois m'aimer ! Tu m'as protégé ! Attends, cet homme aller me faire des trucs pervers... Etais-tu jaloux, Shizu-chan ? Tu me veux pour toi tout seul, et donc tu m'as sauvé de – »

Izaya fut couper de nouveau. Shizuo s'était soudainement tourné, l'avait agrippé par le T-shirt, et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, Izaya se rendit compte que Shizuo était en train de l'embrasser – avec la langue.

Son esprit était sans dessus-dessous. Que ce passait-il ? Il avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de la situation. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver ! IL était celui qui était censé embêter SHIZUO ! Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait embrassé de force et il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Shizuo tenait son T-shirt d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'était glissée derrière la tête d'Izaya, l'empêchant de ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'interrompre le baiser. Mais il essaya tout de même. Izaya utilisa toute sa force pour repousser Shizuo, mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même avec Izaya le poussant avec ses deux mains et utilisant ses jambes pour pousser contre le dossier du canapé, Shizuo ne recula pas d'un centimètre. Bientôt, Izaya abandonne la lutte et son corps devint flasque. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, donc pourquoi gaspiller le peu de force restant dans son corps ?

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour l'informateur, Shizuo interrompit finalement le baiser, laissant Izaya haletant et se demandant s'il attendait sa reddition depuis le début. Non. Ce stupide monstre n'était pas assez intelligent pour penser à quelque chose comme ça. Il agissait d'instinct, comme d'habitude... Mais quel genre d'instinct le poussait à faire ça ? Il s'attendait plus à se faire jeter son canapé dessus qu'à se faire embrasser par son ennemi ! Izaya se sentit rougir.

« C'est efficace pour te faire taire dit donc. Maintenant retourne travailler et laisse-moi regarder mon film en paix. » Shizuo dit avec un sourire confiant sur le visage.

… Peut-être qu'il était assez intelligent... S'en fut trop pour Izaya et il sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Il se retint au canapé alors que ses genoux heurtaient le sol.

Shizuo se tourna pour le regarder et éclata de rire. « Il semble que j'ai gagné ce round, Izaya ! »

Son NOM de nouveau...

« Izaya... ? Ça va ? » Shizuo agita sa main en face des yeux d'Izaya, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. « Oï ! Puce ! Réveille-toi ! »

Izaya secoua la tête vigoureusement et réussit à se remettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, puis retourna lentement à son bureau, sans un mot.

Shizuo se demanda brièvement si la puce allait bien, puis haussa les épaules. Il irait bien. Il allait toujours bien à la fin. Au moins cette fois, Shizuo avait réussi à gagner contre lui. C'était une petite, mais gratifiante victoire.

Mais Izaya n'allait pas bien cette fois. Son esprit vaciller dans un essai désespéré de comprendre pourquoi il venait juste de perdre le contrôle comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment de soumission que Shizuo l'avait forcé à ressentir. Izaya avait besoin de tout contrôler. Mais même s'il pensait ça, il y avait une petite partie de son esprit qui voulait que Shizuo l'embrasse de nouveau. Izaya essaya de supprimer la pensée, mais elle revenait toujours. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais il pouvait toujours sentir la rougeur sur ses joues.

« Il semble que quelqu'un essaye d'attirer ton attention. » La voix provenait de juste derrière Izaya, le faisant sursauter légèrement alors qu'il était sorti de se pensées.

Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, et en effet, Setton et Tanaka Taro – qu'il connaissait comme étant Celty et Mikado – lui demandait s'il était toujours là. Izaya couvrit rapidement l'écran avec ses mains quand il réalisa que Shizuo était en train de lire la conversation.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder mon travail. » Izaya dit sévèrement.

« D'accord, d'accord... » Shizuo dit en regardant ailleurs. « Au moins tu recommences à parler. Je commençais à m'inquiéter vu que tu ne le fermes jamais. Est-ce que le baiser t'as vraiment retourné ? Je m'amusais juste avec toi... »

'C'est ce que moi je suis supposer faire...' Izaya pensa avec malveillance. « J'espère que tu seras malade à cause de ça. » Il dit à haute voix.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne tombe pas malade. » Shizuo dit avec assurance.

Izaya marmonna un mot dans sa barbe. « Inhumain... »

L'œil du blond eu un tic nerveux quand le mot atteignit ses oreilles. « Hey, je n'ai pas voulu de cette malédiction, puce ! » Shizuo se rapprocha d'Izaya, sentant sa colère commencer à prendre le contrôle de ses actions.

Izaya se tourna vers lui et se leva de son siège, faisant face à Shizuo. « ELOIGNE-TOI ! »

Toute sa colère s'évanouit d'un coup. La puce ne criait jamais comme ça. Si Shizuo ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il était effrayé.

« Izaya... A quel point es-tu malade ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement. » Shizuo était véritablement inquiet, mais il ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Il réalisa qu'il se préoccupait plus de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Izaya que la raison de cette préoccupation.

« LAISSE. MOI. TRANQUILLE. » Izaya dit en essayant de repousser Shizuo. Ce fut en vain, car le blond ne bougea pas même quand l'informateur utilisa toute sa force. Shizuo remarqua que le visage d'Izaya était un peu rouge.

« Ta fièvre est de retour ? » Il leva une main pour vérifier la température d'Izaya, mais il en fut empêcher par un autre cri.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Izaya plaça ses mains sur son bureau et se propulsa par dessus avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Izaya dépassa Shizuo. Il ne voulait même pas le regarder. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusque dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte, sachant parfaitement que le verrou ne retiendrais pas le monstrueux blond s'il était sérieux. Izaya fit couler de l'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage et la nuque. Il agrippa l'évier quand il entendit Shizuo toquer à la porte.

« Izaya, tu vas bien ? Sérieusement, si c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé, n'y pense plus ! Je t'ai dit que je te faisais juste tourner en bourrique ! » Izaya pouvait entendre de l'authentique inquiétude dans sa voix, mais il s'en fichait.

'Putain, je sais que tu n'étais pas sérieux, mais c'est maintenant ce qui me dérange !' Izaya se dit à lui même. « Shizuo, va-t-en juste, d'accord ? »

Shizuo dut presque presser son oreille contre la porte pour entendre la réponse d'Izaya. Sa voix était tellement faible... Et pathétique. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la puce ainsi. Il était clairement énervé. Etait-ce vraiment le baiser ? Izaya était celui qui avait embrassé Shizuo avec tant d'assurance l'après-midi même ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait tellement maintenant ? Bon, il était sobre cette fois, mais tout de même. Il attendit, et après quelques minutes, Izaya ouvrit la porte et sembla se pétrifier sur place quand il vit Shizuo se tenant toujours dans le couloir.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé 'Shizu-chan'. Ça veut dire que quelque chose ne vas pas , n'est-ce pas ? » Shizuo demanda, espérant une réponse cette fois.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom au lieu de dire juste 'puce'. » Il semblait toujours en colère, mais au moins sa voix n'était plus pathétiquement faible.

« Hmm. Je suppose que oui, je l'ai fait... ? » Shizuo n'avait pas du tout remarqué.

« Oui, maintenant pourrais-tu gentiment partir ? » Izaya fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte.

« Non. Allez viens maintenant. Va t'allonger quelques minutes avant que je ne me mette en colère et que je ne détruise ton bureau. » Shizuo dit alors qu'il retournait lentement dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Izaya avant de se tourner vers l'informateur.

« N'y pense même – » Shizuo agrippa le bureau, toujours en regardant Izaya, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Shizuo, tu n'oserais – » Shizuo ne laissa pas Izaya finir sa phrase et commença à soulever le bureau, qui supportait tout le matériel informatique de l'informateur, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'asseoir ! Donc s'il-te-plait ne fais pas ça ! C'est cher, et je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose ! » Izaya leva les mains en signe de reddition et marcha jusqu'au canapé, où il s'assit. « Tu vois ? Maintenant repose mon bureau s'il-te-plait ! »

Il regarda précautionneusement Shizuo remettre doucement le meuble sur le sol, avec tout ce qui était dessus intact. Izaya soupira de soulagement et se pencha en avant, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Il se tendit quand il sentit Shizuo s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? » Shizuo demanda, ne se donnant même pas la peine de cacher la curiosité dans sa voix.

Izaya refusa de regarder l'homme assis à côté de lui dans les yeux. « Tu... Tu m'as juste surpris, d'accord ? Je vais bien maintenant. » Izaya jeta un coup d'œil à la télé, où le film de Kasuka continuait de se diffuser.

« Tu es un peu pâle... Tu veux le reste de ton ootoro ? » Shizuo se leva et prit la nourriture sur le bureau d'Izaya avant de la placer en face de l'informateur et de se rasseoir. « Voilà. »

Izaya regarda l'ootoro sur la table. La nourriture ne lui apparaissait plus si appétissante que ça. Il détourna le regard. « Non merci. »

« Bon, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. » Shizuo dit.

Soudainement, Izaya sentit la main de Shizuo sur son front. Il tressaillit légèrement au touché, mais décida de ne pas résister cette fois. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était faible en ce moment, mais pour certaines raisons, il voulait le contact physique. Et Shizuo sembla le comprendre car il recula sa main, promenant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Izaya. Ce dernier recommença à tousser, faisant retourner la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la main de Shizuo descendre le long de sa nuque et commençait à lui caresser le dos alors qu'il toussait, essayant de le réconforter. La toux empira un peu avant de s'arrêter et Izaya haleta, prenant de profondes inspirations. Bientôt, Izaya se sentit pris de vertige. Il tomba sur les genoux de Shizuo, et se redressa immédiatement, essayant de se rasseoir seulement pour être stoppé par Shizuo. Izaya se laissa retomber sur les genoux du blond, se préoccupant plus d'attraper son souffle que du fait qu'il était allongé sur son ennemi.

Après avoir finalement ramené sa respiration à la normale, Izaya prit la parole. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Sais pas. Tu sembles plutôt fragile quand tu es malade. » Shizuo dit en continuant de frotter le dos d'Izaya.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » La voix d'Izaya était claire et sévère même s'il ne faisait rien pour résister au confort prodigué par Shizuo.

Shizuo continua de gentiment caresser le dos d'Izaya même après que l'informateur se fut endormi. Shizuo était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec les doux cheveux d'Izaya. Il ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi il essayait de réconforter son ennemi comme ça. Etait-ce de la pitié ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Shizuo n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait le faire, et Shizuo suivait toujours son instinct.


	12. Chapter 12

*se jette à plat ventre* Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai été vraiment, vraiment, vraiment occupé. Mais pour me rattraper, je vais essayer de finir rapidement. Encore désolé ^^

Et comme toujours, l'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

* * *

Le soleil passa à travers la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce, et Izaya se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Il grogna et amena une main jusqu'à sa tête, mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà une main là. L'informateur se figea quand sa main toucha celle de Shizuo. Il lui jeta un regard et vit que le blond dormait toujours, avec un air relaxé. Izaya se leva du canapé en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il avait acheté de quoi faire des omelettes quand il était aller chercher des sushis la nuit dernière.

Shizuo se réveilla, alléché par l'odeur d'omelettes dans l'air. Il fixa ses genoux vides jusqu'à ce qu'un plat soit amené devant ses yeux. Izaya contourna Shizuo et s'assit avec son propre petit déjeuner, mettant de la distance entre lui et le blond. Ce dernier s'empara ses baguettes et prit une bouchée de l'omelette, laquelle était étonnamment délicieuse.

« Hey, c'est vraiment pas mal ! » déclara Shizuo en souriant légèrement. Izaya ne répondit pas. Encore. « Izaya, est-ce que tu pourrais juste me répondre ? Rester silencieux ne te correspond pas. »

Izaya soupira, pas vraiment d'humeur à interagir avec cette nouvelle version de Shizuo. Ça aggravait son mal de tête. « Shizu-chan, je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin, donc ne me harcèle pas quand je viens de me réveiller. » C'était évidemment un mensonge. Le boulot d'Izaya requérait qu'il soit sur ses gardes tout le temps.

L'informateur se leva et apporta sa nourriture jusqu'à son bureau, où il alluma son ordinateur et continua à manger.

« Tu sais, commença Shizuo, j'ai entendu que rester devant un ordinateur pendant longtemps est mauvais pour la santé.

\- Fumer l'est aussi, répondit Izaya sans hésitation. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour rien... »

'Sérieusement, ça devient énervant' pensa Izaya. Il commençait à sentir sa toux revenir, et essaya de la réprimer pour éviter que Shizuo ne le regarde avec pitié. Il semblait cependant qu'il n'y arriverait pas alors qu'il laissait sortir une seule toux qui précéda toute une série. Il pouvait voir Shizuo le regarder du coin de l'œil, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone détourna son attention de la réaction du blond. C'était Shinra.

« Allo ? » répondit Izaya alors qu'il finissait de tousser. Sa voix était un peu rauque, donc il se racla la gorge.

« Izaya ! Tu n'as pas l'air super ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » La voix insupportable de Shinra fut entendue à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de tousser à nouveau.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu vas bien. Je ne pourrai pas vous voir tous les deux aujourd'hui, mais je voulais me tenir au courant tant que j'en avais l'occasion ! Comment va Shizuo ?

\- Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Shinra~ » Izaya se força à avoir l'air enjoué, et Shinra sembla y croire.

« Super ! Vous ne vous êtes pas trop battu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non. Je suis simplement trop fatiguée pour me battre avec quelqu'un pour le moment, Shinra ! » C'était vrai.

« Très bien ! C'est bien de l'entendre. Fais-moi savoir si quelque chose arrive, d'accord ?

\- Je le ferais. Salut !

\- Salut ! »

Izaya raccrocha et se leva pour amener son plat à l'évier, remarquant au passage que Shizuo faisait de même. L'informateur lui prit son assiette et la plaça avec la sienne dans l'évier. Il était sur le point de se tourner quand il sentit Shizuo se placer directement derrière lui. Les bras du blond encerclèrent Izaya depuis derrière, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Izaya pouvait se sentir rougir de nouveau. 'Tout ça devient ridicule' pensa-t-il, mais il ne lutta pas contre Shizuo. L'étreinte de ce dernier était chaude et douce – quelque chose qu'Izaya n'aurait jamais attendu de la part de Shizuo.

Le blond regarda Izaya placer les plats dans l'évier, et se positionna juste derrière lui. La nuit dernière, l'informateur l'avait laissé venir si près, et il était curieux de voir s'il pouvait le faire de nouveau. Mais plus que ça, pour une quelconque raison, Shizuo voulait être proche d'Izaya. Il entoura prudemment ses bras autour du plus petit, espérant qu'il ne réagirait pas de la même manière que la veille. Il put sentir les muscles d'Izaya se contracter légèrement, mais après un moment à rester parfaitement immobile, il se détendit, sans lutter. Le soulagement envahit Shizuo, mais il n'était pas sûr de la signification de cette réaction. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Izaya rougissait.

« Quoi, tu abandonnes si facilement ? demanda Shizuo, incertain d'avoir choisi la bonne manière de formuler sa phrase.

\- Pas vraiment... soupira Izaya. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas m'opposer à toi quand je suis malade. »

La réponse semblait plutôt censée. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

\- Je suis malade ! Je suis juste un peu étourdi, c'est tout ! » Izaya essaya de s'éloigner de Shizuo, et étonnamment, ce dernier recula pour le laisser faire. Dès qu'il fut libre, sa vision se troubla et il retomba contre le blond, qui l'attrapa. Izaya le repoussa aussitôt qu'il sentit Shizuo le toucher.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je suis juste un peu étourdi », dit-il platement, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que sa vision revienne à la normal puis retourna lentement au canapé, où il s'effondra sur le dos. Il plaça son avant-bras sur ses yeux, essayant de les protéger de la lumière. Il sentit le coussin s'enfoncer au-dessus de sa tête là où Shizuo s'asseyait.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me suivre partout comme ça ? C'est vraiment énervant. » Izaya avait l'air irrité.

Shizuo baissa les yeux pour observer Izaya. 'Il semble presque... mignon ?' Etait-ce comme ça qu'il voyait la puce maintenant ? Comme étant mignon ? Shizuo n'avait jamais passé tant de temps seul avec Izaya avant, et il commençait à croire qu'Izaya était plus que celui auquel il était habitué.

« C'est plutôt marrant de t'embêter quand tu perds ton sang-froid. » C'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour ça qu'il continuait de jouer avec Izaya. Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre ?

Izaya souleva suffisamment ses bras pour fusiller Shizuo du regard, avant de les remettre sur son visage. « C'est ce que je suis supposé faire avec toi. » Il avait l'air un peu déçu. « J'ai mal à la tête... » Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

Instinctivement, Shizuo passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux d'Izaya. De nouveau, Izaya se contracta avant de se détendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? », demanda Izaya, presque aussi doucement que la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé.

Ce fut au tour de Shizuo d'être silencieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Izaya s'assit et lui jeta un regard inexpressif avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

« Tu as recommencé à saigner », dit Izaya tout en s'emparant des bandages qui traînaient sur la table. 'Il a dû rouvrir la plaie en bougeant trop… Il ne ressent vraiment pas la douleur, n'est-ce pas… ?' pensa Izaya alors qu'il aidait Shizuo à enlever son T-shirt.

Izaya défit un rouleau de bandages, et s'occupa de nouveau de la blessure. Alors qu'il travaillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Shizuo. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit qu'un gros paquet de muscles au vu de sa force, cependant, au lieu de ça il était assez fin et joliment fuselé. Pour une quelconque raison, Izaya se sentit tout à coup attiré par le blond...

« Puce ? Tu m'écoutes ? Izaya ? » La voix de Shizuo atteignit finalement les oreilles d'Izaya.

« Quoi ? » Izaya secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées bizarres.

« J'ai dit que tu devrais te reposer. Je peux m'occuper de ça. » Sa voix laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

« Aw, Shizu-chan s'inquiète pour moi ? » Izaya essaya d'avoir l'air normal, mais sa voix trembla tout de même un peu.

« En fait, je crois que c'est plus toi qui t'inquiète pour moi. »

Izaya se figea pendant une seconde avant de continuer à enrouler les bandages autour de la blessure de Shizuo.

« Pour te dire la vérité..., commença Izaya, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça... » Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure.

« Le grand Orihara Izaya ne sait pas quelque chose ? Je suis choqué. »

L'informateur finit de s'occuper de la blessure de Shizuo et reposa les bandages avant de se lever pour aller refaire du thé.

« Tu bois beaucoup de thé, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Shizuo depuis le canapé.

Izaya se retourna et sourit. « Hah ! Je vis pratiquement de thé vert et d'ootoro ! »

Shizuo se leva, faisant face à Izaya. « Okay, c'est nouveau... Tu souris... »

« Je souris beaucoup, Shizu-chan ! Tu n'es juste pas là pour le voir ! » Son sourire ne s'évanouit pas alors qu'il parlait.

Shizuo lui lança un regard. « Tu réalises que nous nous croisons pratiquement tous les jours ? Je te vois beaucoup. »

Shizuo franchit la distance qui les séparé et se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement d'Izaya. Il plaça une main à l'arrière de la tête de l'informateur, et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Et pour répondre à ta question... Oui, je suis inquiet à ton propos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le suis. » Shizuo parlait aussi doucement qu'il pouvait.

« Ce n'est pas moins qui ai une blessure par balle… » La voix d'Izaya était incertaine, et il pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur accélérer. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Shizuo est si près…' pensa-t-il.

Puis Shizuo mit son autre main dans le dos d'Izaya, le rapprochant de lui. Il pouvait entendre la manière dont la voix d'Izaya tremblait, et ressentait instinctivement le besoin de le réconforter. Le blond laissa reposer son menton sur le dessus de la tête d'Izaya, gardant ses mains là où elles étaient.

Izaya ne résista pas quand Shizuo l'amena plus près de lui. Il appuya sa tête contre la poitrine nue du blond, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Le lent rythme calma son propre cœur et il ferma les yeux, tandis que ses bras entouraient la taille de Shizuo.

Un coup à la porte les ramena tous deux à la réalité, et ils se séparèrent avec empressement. Ils rougissaient tous les deux, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

« Merde, qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » Izaya courut jusqu'à son bureau et tourna l'écran qui était connecté à la caméra dehors. Il montrait le visage familier de Yagari Namie, qui avait l'air aussi irrité qu'à son habitude.

Elle regarda vers la caméra et cria dans les haut-parleurs. « Eh ! Si tu es malade là-dedans, laisse-moi faire un peu de travail pour toi ! J'ai besoin d'argent tu sais ? »

L'attention d'Izaya revint vers où Shizuo se tenait. « Cache-toi. En haut… MAINTENANT ! »

Shizuo lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de s'attraper sa chemise et sa veste, puis de monter rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la partie supérieure du bureau d'Izaya. L'informateur se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et revêtit son expression habituelle.

« Je me débrouille tous seul ici, Namie ! Je ne pensais pas que je te manquerais autant ! Ca fait seulement quelques jours, dit Izaya pour la taquiner.

\- Eh bien, si tu n'as pas de travail pour moi, alors donne-moi au moins des congés payés ! Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est difficile de vivre en fonction de tes horaires ? » Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, fusillant Izaya du regard.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Entre. » Izaya conduisit Namie jusqu'à son bureau, qui était devenu plutôt encombré pendant les quelques jours passés sans Namie pour le pousser à la nettoyer. Il chercha parmi les piles de papiers son portefeuille, qu'il se souvenait avoir laissé quelque part dans le coin. Il entendit Namie soupirer derrière lui.

« Comment tu fais pour vivre comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, dégoutée.

\- J'ai été malade, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de nettoyer en ce moment… Ah ! Le voilà ! » Il sourit triomphalement alors qu'il sortit son portefeuille de sous un livre de psychologie qu'il avait laissé traîner. Il prit un rouleau de billets et le tendit à Namie. « Ça devrait être assez pour quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…, fit-elle en regardant l'informateur de plus près. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Tu as l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude…

\- Je te l'ai dit, je gère ! Va profiter de ton congé. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas passer du bon temps avec ton frère ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Il sourit quand son visage se décomposa.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre la parole. « Peu importe. Juste, n'en fais pas trop. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me fournir mes revenus.

\- Oh, Namie ~ ! Tu me blesse ! Tu te préoccupes plus d'argent que de moi ! » Izaya se teint l'estomac, faisant comme s'il venait de se faire poignarder. Il retira ensuite le couteau imaginaire avec un grognement, et le lui offrit. « Je crois que c'est à toi ! »

Namie leva les yeux au ciel. « Très drôle. Je te vois dans quelques jours donc. » Et avec ça, elle partit.


	13. Chapter 13

Petit chapitre, je sais, qui n'excuse pas mon retard. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait le découpage ^^ Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, que je vais essayer de faire vite.

L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

* * *

« Elle est charmante, fit sarcastiquement Shizuo en descendant les escaliers.

\- Eh oui, mais j'apprécie ses commentaires cyniques de temps en temps ! » Les yeux d'Izaya se plongèrent dans ceux de Shizuo, et tout d'un coup il se souvint de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que Namie ne les interrompe. Les deux rougirent de nouveau et détournèrent le regard. Shizuo baissa les yeux, fixant le sol tandis qu'Izaya se tourna pour faire face à la fenêtre.

L'informateur se racla la gorge pour briser le silence gênant. « Bon, je pense que je devrais essayer de ranger un peu tout ça… »

Izaya avait besoin de s'occuper assez longtemps pour que ses joues perdent leurs rougeurs. Il eplaça quelques papiers dans leur dossier, sans regarder Shizuo. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'informateur se prépara à faire de nouveau face à Shizuo, mais quand il se retourna il réalisa que le blond n'avait pas bouché, fixant toujours le sol.

Izaya s'approcha de lui, un peu inquiet. « Shizu-chan, ça va ? Allo~ ? La Terre appelle Shizuo ! » Izaya assena une petite tape sur la tête du blond.

Shizuo cligna des yeux et leva la tête pour regarder Izaya, réalisant que l'informateur se tenait juste devant lui. « Ah… Désolé. »

Izaya leva les bras tout en s'exclamant : « Il est vivant ! »

L'informateur soupira quand Shizuo commença à retourner dans son état catatonique. « Tu voudrais pas regarder un peu le télé ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Shizuo sourit faiblement. « Ouais, d'accord. » Le blond s'assit avec Izaya sur le canapé, où ils commencèrent à regarder un autre des films de Kasuka. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de marathon.

Ils regardèrent le film en silence, et bientôt, Shizuo s'endormit. Izaya l'observa, ignorant complètement le film, qui d'ailleurs était trop prévisible pour être intéressant. Il était bien plus fasciné par le mouvement régulier que faisait la poitrine de Shizuo au rythme de sa respiration. Le blond avait changé de position pour s'allonger à peine cinq minutes après le début du film, et il s'était apparemment endormi presque immédiatement. 'Il doit être encore plus fatigué que je ne le suis' pensa Izaya. L'après-midi n'était pas encore très avancé, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup de sommeil. Izaya réalisa rapidement que Shizuo avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Est-ce qu'il les a déjà enlevées pour autre chose qu'un combat ? Izaya se leva du canapé et s'agenouilla devant Shizuo, son propre visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du blond. Précautionneusement, Izaya retira les lunettes de Shizuo et les posa sur la table basse.

L'informateur se retourna pour fixer le visage de l'homme qui avait haït pendant presque sept ans. Pourquoi le faisait-il se sentir si bizarre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait assez en sécurité avec l'homme qui avait juré de le tuer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour baisser sa garde ? Les yeux d'Izaya se posèrent sur les lèvres de Shizuo. L'informateur se pencha en avant et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de Shizuo pendant un moment, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Ensuite, Izaya éteignit la télé, et se roula en boule dans le coin en L du canapé, de telles sortes qu'il puisse toujours être proche de Shizuo sans pour autant le toucher. Il utilisa son propre bras comme oreiller et s'assoupit lentement aux côtés de son 'ennemi'.


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le temps que ce dernier chapitre a mis à sortir, j'ai pas arrêté de procrastiner '^^

Mais voilà, dernier chapitre ! L'histoire appartient à Miyuki Winter.

* * *

Une heure passa avant qu'Izaya ne rouvre les yeux. L'informateur remua légèrement, sentant quelque chose toucher le sommet de sa tête. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était la tête de Shizuo, qui s'était rapproché durant leur sommeil. Non seulement ça, mais Izaya pouvait sentir la main de Shizuo sur la sienne. Il ne bougea pas. Izaya voulait rester dans cette position aussi longtemps que possible, car il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Shizuo dans le silence du bureau. C'était relaxant de savoir que le blond était si proche… Tout ce qu'Izaya voulait était de rester allongé là, avec sa petite main sous celle plus grande de Shizuo.

Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, Izaya sentit Shizuo enlever sa main et s'asseoir. Izaya soupira, roulant sur le dos pour pouvoir voir le blond, qui était en train de se frotter les yeux avec ses poings.

« Tu as l'air d'un gamin qui se réveille pour aller l'école, fit Izaya en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis… grommela Shizuo en retour. Est-ce que tu as du café ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Shizu-chan ! »

Izaya sauta sur ses pieds, se sentant bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été les deux jours précédents, mais son champ de vision se troubla tout de même une fois qu'il fut debout.

Shizuo vit Izaya pencher un peu sur le côté quand il se leva, et il tendit les bras instinctivement pour l'attraper.

Avant que Shizuo n'ait le temps de poser la question, l'informateur lui donna une réponse.

« Je vais bien. Je me suis juste levé un peu trop vite. »

Shizuo l'observa avec attention alors que l'informateur marchait jusqu'à la cuisine, mais il n'avait apparemment pas de difficulté pour garder son équilibre.

Izaya attendit patiemment que le café est fini de se brasser, remarquant que Shizuo s'était levé du canapé pour venir se tenir à côté de lui.

« Comment aimes-tu ton café ? demanda Izaya.

\- Juste avec un peu de sucre. »

Izaya ouvrit un placard et en sortit un petit pot de sucre.

« Et moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu demandes du lait. »

Il sourit, versant le café dans deux tasses. Shizuo ajouta du sucre, tandis qu'Izaya le buvait noir.

Après seulement quelques gorgées de café, Izaya sentit son mal de tête revenir. Il croisa les bras sur le plan de travail et reposa sa tête dessus. Sa vision se brouilla complètement pendant quelques secondes, mais il garda son équilibre.

« Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Shizuo.

\- Mal à la tête… fut tout ce qu'Izaya parvint à dire.

\- Parce que tu es malade ?

\- Non, c'est le stress… fit Izaya en secouant la tête lentement. Ça vient avec le boulot, tu sais ? C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai engagé Namie… Un peu moins besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Izaya sentit la sensation familière des mains de Shizuo à l'arrière de sa tête. Cette fois, cependant, il ne se crispa pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un venir si près de lui. Même ses sœurs restaient à une certaine distance la plupart du temps. Shizuo était maintenant juste derrière lui, massant gentiment son cou, ses épaules, et son dos. Ça faisait tellement du bien… Son mal de tête commençait à disparaître…

Shizuo pouvait clairement voir qu'Izaya souffrait, donc il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Si Izaya avait mal à la tête à cause du stress, c'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il faisait de son mieux pour être aussi doux que possible, conscient de ce que sa force était capable d'infliger à l'homme devant lui. Ce fut à ce moment que Shizuo se rendit compte à quel point la carrure d'Izaya était fine. En fait, il n'était pas tellement plus grand que Celty…

Izaya se redressa, tenant sa tête de sa main droite.

« Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci. Je vais juste aller m'allonger encore quelques minutes. Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo si tu as faim. »

Shizuo resta debout pendant un moment et but son café, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le frigo. Il restait encore beaucoup de sushi, donc Shizuo en mangea quelques uns avant d'aller voir comment se portait Izaya.

Le blond découvrit Izaya endormis sur le canapé. Il avait une légère rougeur sur les joues, et il souriait.

_Et tu disais que je ressemblais à un gamin ?_ pensa-t-il.

Shizuo regarda Izaya dormir pendant une minute avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche. Le bureau d'Izaya pouvait presque être considéré comme un appartement… La seule chose qui manquait était un vrai lit, mais le canapé était grand et assez confortable. De plus, Izaya ne devait pas beaucoup dormir quand il était là. Shizuo se déshabilla et retira avec précaution ses bandages avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Izaya se réveilla juste à temps pour entendre l'eau s'arrêter dans la salle de bain. Il alla à son bureau pour ranger un peu en attendant Shizuo. Ce dernier sortit vite de la salle de bain, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Son t-shirt était toujours ensanglanté, donc il ne l'avait pas remis.

« Super, tu as fini. A mon tour ! »

Izaya dépassa Shizuo et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Il resta sous le jet d'eau après s'être savonné et laissa l'eau tomber sur sa tête, emportant son anxiété avec elle. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il sortit de la douche et se sécha, enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille.

_Mince, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres…_ Il était toujours un peu distrait après tout.

Shizuo vit Izaya sortir de la salle de bain en ne portant rien de plus qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le corps longiligne de l'informateur. Izaya sourit, ayant apparemment remarqué que le blond l'observait. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard, et attendit qu'Izaya ait commencé à monter les escaliers avant de recommencer à regarder.

Peu après, Izaya redescendit les escaliers, entièrement habillé.

« C'est bien mieux. Est-ce que tu as apprécié le spectacle, Shizu-chan ? » le taquina Izaya.

Shizuo cligna deux fois des yeux avant de détourner le regard, rougissant légèrement. Il avait l'air un peu troublé.

Izaya écarquilla les yeux, exagérant sa surprise. « Tu as apprécié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Izaya se tenait désormais en face de Shizuo et était sur le point de continuer à le taquiner quand la voix du blond l'arrêta.

« Izaya... » Il avait l'air sérieux, et sa voix était calme.

La main du blond attrapa celle d'Izaya, l'attirant vers lui. Izaya se laissa faire, ne voulant même plus résister. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Shizuo contre les siennes, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de retourner le baiser, serrant la main de Shizuo plus fort alors qu'il se pressait contre lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant tous deux en train de chercher leur souffle, et Shizuo enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Izaya. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre la poitrine du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Shizu-chan ? demanda-t-il, écoutant les battements de cœur de Shizuo accélérer en même temps que les siens.

\- J'en ai aucune idée... répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que ça fait parti d'un plan élaboré dont le but est de me jeter par la fenêtre et de m'écraser avec un distributeur ou deux ? »

Izaya plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Shizuo et leva la tête pour regarder le visage du blond. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Toi et moi savons tous les deux que je ne prévois jamais rien à l'avance.

\- Donc tu as juste eu cette soudaine envie de m'embrasser à laquelle tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister ?

\- Arrête de parler. » Shizuo l'embrassa de nouveau.

Izaya rompit le baiser pour regarder l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as plus envie de me tuer, Shizu-chan ? fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je suppose... »

Izaya se recula et pris la main de Shizuo pour le guider jusqu'au canapé. Il le poussa pour le faire asseoir et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de poids sur sa blessure. Il se pencha sur le blond et lui rendit son baiser de tout à l'heure.

« Shizu-chan... » Izaya se mit de telle façon à ce qu'il soit pratiquement allongé sur le blond, mais refusa de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça, mais… Eh bien… Je ne te hais pas vraiment en ce moment…

\- Je ne te hais pas non plus, Izaya. »

Izaya sourit à la manière dont Shiruo dis son nom. « Je... » Il fit une pause. « J'ai une confession à faire… Nous… Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps… Je sais ce que ça fait de haïr quelqu'un, mais avec toi, ça a toujours été différent. Je sais que j'ai ressentis un sentiment fort en te rencontrant…

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda Shizuo en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais que j'ai ressentis quelque chose de fort quand je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai pensé que que c'était de la haine, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça… J'ai toujours rationalisé ce que je ressentais en me disant que c'était parce que tu était imprévisible, mais quand j'y réfléchit, tu es probablement la personne la plus prévisible que je connaisse… Tu es le seul que je peux provoquer et obtenir l'exacte réaction que j'attendais...

\- Izaya… ?

\- Tu ne savais probablement pas ça, mais quand je suis saoul, j'agis d'instinct. Et apparemment, j'ai agis par rapport à un sentiment spécifique que je n'étais pas capable de reconnaître consciemment.

\- Izaya, je…

\- Et à chaque fois que tu dis mon nom comme ça, je me sens bizarre. »

Il se rassit pour regarder le visage de Shizuo.

« Je pense… Je… je pense que je t'ai –

\- Je comprends. Je ressens la même chose. »

Shizuo prit Izaya par les épaules et échangea leur position de sorte à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de lui. Izaya détourna le regard, et Shizuo se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je t'aime, Izaya », lui murmura Shizuo dans l'oreille, faisant frissonner l'informateur.

Entendre ces mots, au grand jour, prononcé par Shizuo avec autant de sérieux, le fit se crisper légèrement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Shizuo dans les yeux, expirant profondément et se relaxant de nouveau. Finalement. Un mot qui correspondait à ses sentiments...

« Je… Je t'aime aussi… Shizu-chan. »

* * *

The End ! C'est donc la fin de cette traduction ! Si j'ai le temps, j'irais réviser les premiers chapitres, étant donné que je me suis assez améliorée en anglais depuis le temps et que les dialogues ne sont pas présentés à la française...

Bref, remercions Miyuki Winter pour cette histoire (qui est une de ses premières) ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ^^


End file.
